K: After Kings
by DaeikoSou
Summary: El tiempo resulta ser impredecible, podemos intentar cambiar de ruta para que resulte de otra manera, pero al final, nunca sabremos lo que pasará, hasta vivirlo. [Momentos MisaNeko]
1. Pensando (POV Neko)

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 396.

 **Pareja:** Misaki Yata y Neko (MiNeko o MisaNeko).

 **Tiempo:** Esto se fija después del final de K: Returns of Kings.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], trama simple, medio cursi, mucho headcanon.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este capítulo, tratará sobre el punto de vista de Neko hacia lo que piensa de Misaki.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENSANDO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No quiero pensar en ello, pero se me es inevitable, ¿por qué quiero verlo? Se me hace molesto, es decir, soy la Neko de Shiro ¿no? ¿Por qué debería querer ver a alguien más que no sea Shiro? ¿Por qué Misaki se encuentra en este momento albergando en mis pensamientos? Y en este momento, ya no sé si realmente me molesta.

Él siempre está allí, cuando más lo necesito, me presta su apoyo y su amabilidad, como también una amistad donde podemos discutir y confiar entre nosotros mismos. Pelear por el último bocadillo que queda sobre el plato, jugar y hablar tonterías durante horas. Él me regala sonrisas, como también regaños. Me gusta cómo puede llegar a ser tan variado estar en su compañía.

¿Me gusta?

¿A qué me refiero con eso?

Cuando salto para abrazarlo, suele sonrojarse como un tomate, pero sé que a él le agrada que lo haga, sino, él se quejaría ¿verdad? ¿Y si le da vergüenza hacerlo? ¿Por qué en este momento me siento inquieta al no saber si le molesta lo que hago? Siento un revoltijo en toda mi cabeza. Ojalá todo fuese más fácil, que todas las respuestas estuvieran allí, justo al frente mío y pudiera reconocerlas.

¡Me enojo!

Me enojo al no entenderme a mí misma. Me enoja Misaki por estar allí todo el tiempo, porque si no fuera por eso, no tuviera este tipo de confusión, estaría feliz con sólo comer con mi familia, pescado y arroz.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora también quiero estar con Misaki. Y no es sólo un sentimiento de comer con él, es el deseo de poder charlar con él nuevamente, abrazarlo y que se sonroje por ello. Hasta las discusiones las extraño, más que todo porque siempre término ganándolas.

Pienso, pienso y lo único que hago es pensar en él, sin darme cuenta hasta hablaba sobre como la pasaba con Misaki entre conversaciones con Shiro y Kuroh, ¿ellos sabrían que es lo que tengo? Mis pensamientos llegan a un punto donde quisiera que Misaki hablara, que fuese sincero.

¿Qué es lo que él piensa sobre mí? ¿Desde cuándo me importo saber algo como eso? Nunca se lo pregunté a nadie, sólo con que estuvieran allí para mí, sabía lo que importaba para ellos. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hago más difícil para Misaki? ¿Por qué busco una explicación?

Quizá, algún día lo sepa.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir sobre esta linda pareja, una muy poca reconocida, por eso me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos ;3 si has llegado hasta aquí, espero te haya gustado, aquí publicaré cada momento MiNeko que pase por mi cabeza, por lo menos lo que piense después del final de K: Returns Of Kings, bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente "momento", donde publicaré lo que piensa Misaki sobre Neko :3


	2. Pensando (POV Misaki)

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 399.

 **Pareja:** Misaki Yata y Neko [MyOTPForever]

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Drabble serán los pensamientos de Misaki hacia lo que siente por Neko.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], mucho Headcanon, narración dudosa, algo cursi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENSANDO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ella no es perfecta, es ruidosa, terca, y molesta. Pero hacía que captara mi total atención, como si el hecho de regañarla sólo fuesen excusas para que ella me notara. Me molestaba que me contradijera tanto a mí mismo, todo por no saber la respuesta correcta a mi problema.

¿Realmente es un problema? Es decir, una y otra vez caigo en los mismos pensamientos, Neko siempre albergaba en ellos; esto provoca que a veces piense que no esté del todo bien. Ella podrá ser todas esas cosas que dije inicialmente, pero era linda, inocente, distraída, muy alegre, podía llegar hacer sentir el lado positivo de todo lo que pasaba, su manera de hacer las cosas me agradaba, era tan iniciativa en todo lo que hacía, no solía dudar cuando quería ayudar a quien quería.

Sonreí por esos pensamientos, pero luego negué con mi cabeza varias veces; quisiera ver el día en el que no piense en ella, pero ¿cómo sería eso posible si cada día la veo en mis sueños? Llegan momentos en que no la quiero pero la quiero allí, no quiero caer en ése sentimiento, mucho menos por ella, porque sabía que lo que ella sentía no era nada más que una amistad.

¿Entonces por qué caigo nuevamente en este juego? No puedo evitar verla sin sentir lo que siento.

Me gusta Neko, sí, me gusta. Ésa es la única respuesta a todo lo que me sucede, entonces: ¿Cuál es el problema? Que no es correspondido. Supongo aprenderé a vivir con eso. Quizá manteniendo una pequeña esperanza, una muy pero muy pequeña esperanza. Mientras tanto, la lucha interna por no pensar tanto en ella proseguiría.

Desde que sólo lo acepté empecé a querer ver más a Neko, sentirla y pasar más tiempo con ella, cada vez me vuelvo más egoísta y empiezo a quererla más. Tengo miedo de que llegue un momento en que no lo pueda evitar más y termine por decirle todo lo que siento. Esos momentos siempre llegan cada vez que estamos solos, donde la miro fijamente, pero algo me detiene, y es ese mismo miedo el que lo provoca, el que me hace no querer perderla por decirle que me gusta. Agregar sentimientos amorosos siempre ha hecho que la amistad se haga más difícil cuando el sentimiento no es correspondido, por lo que en varias oportunidades he desestimado la idea de decírselo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Me siento tan feliz de poder haber escrito esto más rápido de lo que pensé xD realmente ando muy ocupada, así que cuando tengo algo de tiempo e imaginación no lo desaprovecho, si has llegado hasta aquí espero les haya gustado, y también gracias por tu comentario Princess15eevee! Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego :3


	3. Nyaan

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 411.

 **Pareja:** Misaki Yata y Neko [ILoveThisShipping]

 **Aclaraciones:** Los capítulos son salteados, pero siguen la misma "historia" quizá uno que otro lo coloque por orden.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], mucho Headcanon [canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza xD], intento de comedia y romance.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **NYAAN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Dilo! —Exigió Neko por milésima vez a Misaki. El castaño se seguía preguntando ¿cómo terminó en una tienda de disfraces con la pelirosa? Fácil, ella había insistido. Y el chico no podía decirle que no una vez que se ponía terca la chica. Además, de alguna forma había logrado salir con ella después de mucho tiempo de no verse. Era casi un milagro poder estar allí con ella, _solo los dos._

—No voy a decirlo —Se negó el chico las mismas veces que Neko ordenó. Jamás diría algo tan vergonzoso como eso, en un sitio público, mucho menos después de que la de ojos bicolor le colocara aquéllas ridículas orejas de gato en la cabeza, ¿y ahora quería que maullara como gato? Ha de estar bromeando. Misaki Yata jamás podría dejarse convencer por aquélla mujer.

—¡Vaaamos~! —Aquélla última suplica fue el ataque que Yata no supo esquivar. Toda vez que la chica se había acercado mucho a él, con aquéllos ojos observándolo de manera tan dulce, cariñosa, y como si su vida dependiera de que Misaki obedeciera; sudó por los nervios. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo, la chica estaba muy cerca, por no decir que lo tenía contra la pared. Agradecía que en dónde se encontraban no había persona alguna, además de ser lo que se encontraba más atrás de la mencionada tienda.

Por ende aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Nyaan —Dijo con cierto tono aburrido, quizá robótico y absolutamente nada tierno. Pero fue suficiente para que la chica brincara de alegría.

—¡Hazlo otra vez! —Dijo la chica colgada con sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico. Se notaba la inocencia de sus acciones, porque cualquiera que los miraría en ese instante pensaría que son novios, cuando sólo son amigos.

—¡No lo diré otra vez! —Exclamó sumamente sonrojado. Ya con una vez era suficiente, no podía pasar más vergüenza que eso, así que se quitó las orejas de gato y las dejó donde Neko las encontró y siguió su camino para salir de la tienda.

—¡Que malo eres! —Se quejó la chica haciendo puchero y siguiendo a Misaki.

Le producía algo de risa, a pesar de Yata ser un chico tímido con las chicas, jamás habría hecho algo como eso por alguna otra mujer que no fuera ella. Agradecía que sus amigos del HOMRA no estuviesen allí para burlarse de la vulnerabilidad que sostenía ante Neko; aunque poco a poco la gran mayoría empezó a notar el gran cambio entre ambos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Este Drabble lo imaginé al ver una imagen de Yata con orejas de gato diciendo "nyan" xD ¿se nota? okno jaja espero les haya gustado! Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, esta pareja siempre me saca una sonrisa.


	4. Apoyo

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 303.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], mucho headcanon [canon sólo en mi cabeza], puede que algo cursi o cliclé.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este "momento" fue publicado por medio de mi Tumblr, en Inglés, por lo que quizá lo encuentren algo familiar si lo leyeron por casualidad.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **APOYO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Misaki… ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Neko. El chico se notaba realmente desanimado, no era el mismo de siempre, notó la pelirosa.

—Estoy bien —Dijo sin mirarla—. Es solo… recuerdo esos momentos cuando… —Intentó explicarle, pero su mirada se tornó más triste, observando el suelo. Misaki recordaba aquéllos momentos en los que Mikoto y Totsuka estaban vivos, de alguna forma ese día los había recordado y realmente los extrañaba, eran momentos que jamás olvidaría y siempre le harían falta.

—Misaki…

El chico escuchó la voz de Neko susurrar su nombre, lo sabía, la estaba preocupando, y eso hacía que ella también se sintiera triste, era algo que realmente no quería que pasara. Apretó sus puños por la impotencia que tenía en ese momento, él no debía hacerla sentir de esa manera.

—No te preocupes por mí, enserio —Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa forzosa.

—¡Tú no estás solo! —Ella exclamó, ignorando lo que había dicho Misaki. Lo abrazó de una manera que Yata no esperaba—. Me tienes a mí.

—Neko… —Susurró Yata.

—Podemos crear otros recuerdos —Interrumpió—. Recuerdos que te hagan sentir feliz —Ella dejó de abrazarlo para mirarlo fijamente, con sus manos sobre el pecho del chico.

—Gracias —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Siempre estaré para ti —Le sonrió Neko con cierto pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de todo, Neko siempre podría sacar lo mejor de la situación, ella tenía un don de poder animar a cierto grupo determinado de personas, era algo de admirar. Ella le daba paz a Yata, a pesar de lo ruidosa que podría llegar a ser, a él le agradaba esa comodidad que llegaba a brindarle. Y a pesar de que sabe la verdad tras aquéllas palabras (que no son más que amistad) no quería estar triste, mucho menos ahora a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño momento, de verdad me gusta mucho escribir de esta pareja, más porque no consigo tantas imágenes para guardar en mi galería ;w; y no dibujo muy bien que digamos x'D jeje si has llegado hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Perdida

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 248.

 **Pareja:** Mi OTP forever en K.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], mucho headcanon [canon sólo en mi cabeza], pareja crack [Pero la amo y no me parece imposible]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERDIDA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se encontraba en clases, aunque realmente su mente se encontrara en otro lado, fuera de las explicaciones que daba el profesor, fuera del intercambio de palabras entre compañeros quienes tampoco le prestaban atención al profesor, pero charlaban sobre cualquier anécdota que hayan pasado, chiste, u cualquier otra cosa. Pues Neko no se encontraba en ese lugar, su mente daba vueltas mientras observaba su cuaderno, escribiendo por su subconsciente, quien la llevaba a ese estado tan perdido. Escribía de una manera lenta y delicada, sin presionar mucho su lápiz. Cuando se dio cuenta, el nombre de "Misaki" estaba escrito en su cuaderno.

—Neko, la clase terminó —La voz de su amiga Kurumi fue oída por ella, dando como resultado que cerrara su cuaderno rápidamente, esperando que no haya leído eso ¿por qué quería ocultarlo? Se preguntó a sí misma en su mente.

—Ah, sí —Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, levantándose y guardando sus útiles en su bolso.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Kurumi—. Te he notado algo perdida hace un momento.

—Todo está bien, sólo tengo mucha hambre ¿vamos a la cafetería? —Invitó. Alejando por completo el tema, aunque sin entender porque realmente quería evitar responder aquélla pregunta hecha por su amiga.

Quizá sólo porque no sabía la respuesta del porqué había hecho eso; es decir, ¿por qué había escrito el nombre de Misaki en su cuaderno tan inconscientemente? No encontraba una explicación y eso la aturdía; por esa razón sólo fingió su sonrisa en varias oportunidades ese día.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Hoy estaba escribiendo mientras me encontraba en el curso y pensé en Neko escribiendo el nombre de Misaki inconscientemente jaja he ahí el porqué escribí esto xD ¡Espero les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Princess15eevee :3 me alegra mucho que te gusten los momentos de esta pareja OwO sin más que decir, nos leemos luego~


	6. Desilusión

**Número de palabras:** 459.

 **Pareja:** Neko x Yata.

 **Aclaraciones:** Capítulos sin orden, un día puedo publicar el futuro y otras el pasado.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], narración dudosa y simple, mucho Headcanon [canon sólo en mi cabeza]

 **Tiempo:** En este capítulo, Yata y Neko son novios, ya que los capítulos no son por orden.

* * *

 **.**

 **.  
DESILUSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El joven Ryu caminaba alegre, desde hace tiempo había esperado una oportunidad como esa. Ése día el profesor le había ordenado comprar las cosas para el festival de la escuela, en compañía de otra persona, siendo escogida por el mismo profesor, que para la dicha de Ryu esa persona elegida fue Miyabi Ameno (como la conocían todos en su salón).

La chica le atraía desde que inició el semestre escolar, cuando la observó no pudo evitar quedar deleitado por su belleza, y a medida que iban pasando los días, su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más hermosa, le llamaba mucho la atención, pero nunca había podido hacer algún movimiento, y ese era su día, su oportunidad de poder "comenzar algo".

La chica parecía en su mundo, se emocionaba por cualquier cosa bonita o deliciosa que veía, no pudo evitar comprarle un cupcake, todo parecía marchar bien, charlaban y la hacía reír con tonterías. Ryu pensaba que ése día no podía ser mejor.

—¡Misaki! —Escuchó exclamar la chica, quien llamó a otra persona, pensó que se trataría de alguna amiga, por cuanto el nombre era de chica. Pero cuando Miyabi se acercó a la persona que llamaba, se fijó que era un chico, y uno que no se veía amigable e indefenso, parecía de esos que si lo retaban se te abalanzaría y golpearía. Lo peor de todo es que parecían llevarse extremadamente bien.

—¿Ameno-san? —Llamó Ryu. Siempre hablándole con respeto.

—Ryu, él es mi novio Misaki —Presentó. El chico sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, ahora se sentía un total idiota— Misaki él es Ryu, un compañero de clases, hoy el sensei nos ordenó comprar unas cosas del festival donde vas a ir —Explicó—. Ah, y también me regaló un cupcake —Aquéllas palabras pusieron nervioso a Ryu, ¿cómo podía mirar ahora a la cara a aquél chico?

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Misaki. Ryu se sobresaltó por la forma oscura tras aquéllas palabras que obviamente la inocente de Miyabi no notó. Mucho menos su mirada asesina que mostraba claramente las palabras de "aléjate de mi chica"— Un placer, Ryu —El chico sintió el corte de cada palabra.

—Es un placer —Dijo nervioso y acelerado—. Bueno iré a llevar las cosas que compramos, nos vemos —Se despidió igual de rápido y se fue de allí. No podía creer que la dulce de Ameno, podría estar con alguien como él.

—Qué extraño, se fue muy rápido —Notó Neko.

—¿Si, verdad? —Manifestó Misaki, como si no supiera que el chico entendió claramente que sus intenciones serían infructuosas. El castaño agradeció haber encontrado a Neko casualmente mientras daba un recorrido por la ciudad, así al menos podía alejar a uno de los insectos que rondaban atrás de su chica.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡hola! Espero haya gustado este capítulo, vuelvo y repito ya que todos los capítulos no tienen un "orden" estaré publicando capítulos donde son novios y otros donde son "solo amigos" esta vez se me ocurrió un momento como novios, espero les haya gustado, me pareció muy divertido; Ryu fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió para este OC jajaja, bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego~


	7. Beso

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 1.034.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], narración dudosa, un poco meloso, mucho headcanon [Canon solo en mi cabeza].

 **Aclaraciones:** Cada capítulo será publicado sin orden, debido a que son "momentos" de esta pareja que pasan por mi cabeza y quieren salir a la luz.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **BESO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sus encuentros eran casuales, nunca planeados, solían verse en el bar de Kusanagi, cuando Neko venía junto a su "familia" (Shiro y Kuroh) a comer algo o quizá sólo visitar, muy pocas veces solían encontrarse en un día normal y corriente, en las calles de la ciudad. Cuando algo como eso pasaba, Yata tomaba el valor suficiente para invitarla a comer algo, o quizá algo más simple como acompañarla a dar un paseo por la ciudad, o a donde sea que ella quisiera ir. Este era uno de esos pocos días, en un verano Yata iba en su patineta como de costumbre, mientras que Neko caminaba por la ciudad, el castaño se detuvo al notar la presencia de la chica, quien parecía cautivada por el montón de dulces que había en una vidriera.

—Tú… —Dijo inconscientemente, captando la atención de Neko, quien volteó hacia donde estaba él.

—¡Misaki! —Por puro instinto, se acercó a él hasta abrazarlo, causando que el tímido de Yata se sonrojara de sobremanera; desde que empezaron a tener más comunicación, la chica le había tomado mucho cariño al chico, demostrándoselo con ese tipo de afecto— ¡Que alegría verte!

—¡H-hey! —Intentó llamar su atención para que detuviera el abrazo, no era que no le gustase, sino que no podía casi emitir palabras por sus notables nervios hacia su cercanía indiscreta— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre?! —Regañó luego de que la chica dejara de abrazarlo, aunque la verdad el chico hace mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara de esa forma, pero la pena lograba ponerlo de la manera más torpe posible.

—¡¿Y cuantas veces te he dicho que Misaki me gusta más?! —Se defendió como una niña pequeña.

—Ah, como sea —Concluyó Yata—, ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Cambió el tema, mostrándose más calmado que antes.

—Sólo daba un paseo —Respondió Neko—. Shiro y Kuroh están ocupados así que… —Su mirada se veía triste, notó Yata.

—Ya veo —Manifestó Yata— ¿Te parece si vamos juntos? Yo también sólo paseaba, no tengo nada importante que hacer —Dijo natural. Neko aceptó, volviendo la sonrisa de la chica en su rostro, haciendo sentir mejor a Yata. Después de todo, él haría lo posible por hacer que esa sonrisa no se fuera.

En ese tiempo que iban caminando, mantuvieron conversación sobre lo que habían hecho en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto, como se encontraban Anna y los demás miembros de HOMRA, entre otras cosas destacables o que recordaban. Bromeaban y pasaban un buen rato juntos, todo mientras caminaban; a Yata le sorprendía como podía pasar tan buen rato con una chica, haciendo una cosa tan simple como caminar, hablar y conocer más de ella le agradaba, y saber que la chica no se aburría con él lo animaba más. A Neko le agradaba mucho Misaki, por alguna razón sentía que no la abandonaría, que estaría allí para ella, no sabía cómo describirlo, tampoco se ponía mucho a pensarlo, después de todo era Neko.

—Misaki —Nombró Neko, captando la atención del chico— ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? —Preguntó de manera inocente, haciendo sonrojar inmediatamente a Yata, provocando que casi cayera, ambos detuvieron su andar para seguir la conversación de manera más calmada.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Dijo muy nervioso, es decir, por supuesto había besado a alguien en su adolescencia, algún intento fallido de novia, otros besos robados por su mismo descuido de ser tan tímido con las chicas, cosas que al fin y al cabo no lo llevaban a ser tan experto en el tema.

—Es sólo que leía una revista y apareció algo relacionado con eso, como no quise leer les pregunté a Shiro y Kuroh, ellos me respondieron que es una forma de demostrar el afecto que se tienen las personas, como un abrazo, pero es algo más profundo… —Explicó algo confundida y curiosa.

—Di-digamos que es sólo a una persona especial, ya sabes, alguien que te guste de manera "romántica" —Intentó hacerle entender.

—¿Cómo mi cariño por Shiro o el pescado?

—Es algo más fuerte que eso, supongamos que te gusta pasar mucho tiempo con esa persona, hasta con las más pequeñas cosas te sientes bien, quieres seguir estando con ella y conocerla, sientes algo dentro de ti que te hace sentir algo nerviosa, apenada quizá, yo… ¡no soy bueno explicando este tipo de cosas! —Manifestó nervioso, demostrando todo lo que había dicho anteriormente, pero por supuesto, Neko no lo notaría.

—Ahh —Emitió, pareciendo haber entendido— ¿Y tú tienes a ese tipo de persona?

—Sí… —Respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Y la has besado?

—No…

—¿Por qué?

—No es tan sencillo —Dijo volteando su mirada hacia otro lugar, sin importarle que su helado estuviera derritiéndose— Tienes que ser correspondido.

—¿Correspondido? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

En ese momento, Yata sólo actuó sin pensarlo dos veces, pero aún con los nervios de punta, regresó su mirada hacia Neko y se acercó a ella rápidamente, juntando sus labios con los suyos, muy sonrojado por su iniciativa, quizá ella lo mataría por ese atrevimiento que acababa de hacer. Neko se mostró sorprendida, en ningún momento cerró sus ojos, no supo cómo explicar lo que sintió cuando Misaki la besó.

Yata se separó de la chica y la miró fijamente de manera seria y avergonzada a la vez— ¿Soy correspondido? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

De un momento a otro, Neko se sonrojó de sobremanera, como por fin reaccionando. La chica se había puesto muy nerviosa, lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo, Misaki intentó seguirla, pero la multitud en las calles no fue de mucha ayuda, pronto la habría perdido por completo.

Yata pensó que había sido un gran error hacer eso, faltarle el respeto de esa manera a una "amiga" si, era una amiga, pero le gustaba, y no pudo evitarlo más, hace mucho tiempo había aceptado esos sentimientos, y se había aguantado demasiado, no le gustaba tener esos pensamientos para sí mismo, quería manifestárselos a Neko, aunque fuera con acciones. Él sólo esperaba no haber arruinado su amistad, aunque lo más probable, con la actitud que tomó Neko, eso era lo que había ocurrido.

Se sentía tan fatal en ese momento.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Este momento me salió algo más largo que el anterior, es que a la hora de la verdad, no quise acortar nada, la verdad este fue el primer momento que escribí, pero quise modificarlo, y eso hice varias veces jaja, como verán no todo fue felicidad entre ellos, desde mi punto de vista, su relación al principio sería algo difícil, porque Neko es Neko, y le cuesta entender sus sentimientos "amorosos" que son muy distintos a los "familiares" que desde mi punto de vista es lo que siente por Shiro y Kuroh, espero les haya gustado, sin más que decir, me despido~!


	8. Confesión (POV Neko)

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 1.233.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo si es después del anterior que publiqué, no podía dejar la incertidumbre de que pasó después, además, este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Neko.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], narración dudosa, algo cursi, mucho headcanon [canon sólo en mi cabeza xD]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONFESIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Veía caer la lluvia a través de la ventana; la lluvia del verano era siempre impredecible, habían pasado varios días desde que había ocurrido el incidente con Misaki, donde él me había besado. No había sido totalmente mi intención huir después del hecho, es sólo que me siento confundida, no sé realmente lo que siento con respecto Misaki; le tengo aprecio, quizá un poco más de lo esperado, debo aceptar.

Llevé mi mano hasta mis labios, recordando la sensación de los labios de Misaki sobre los míos, de solo pensarlo mi corazón empezó acelerarse, sentí algo revolverse en mi estómago, quizá por los nervios, mis mejillas las sentía arder; ¿pero qué me está pasando? Me hacía sentir tan impotente aquella sensación, como si se apoderara por completo mí.

La lluvia terminaba poco a poco, hasta que el sol volvió a salir, dejando mostrar un cielo totalmente despejado; por lo que decidí salir a caminar; al salir las calles se veían algo solas, después de todo era domingo y muchos se tomaban ese día para descansar en sus hogares.

Lo que me molestaba no era el hecho de que Misaki me haya besado sin mi permiso, de manera brusca e imprevista, sino que me haya gustado de tal forma que no sabía cómo expresarlo, terminando huyendo; y lo que más me molestaba era que no sabía que sentimiento era el que fluía por Misaki Yata.

Lo sentía una experiencia tan nueva, algo que nunca he experimentado, me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña a quien debían enseñarle paso por paso.

Sentía miedo, pero lo que quiero en este momento es ver a Misaki, quiero llegar a él, mantenerlo cerca, tratar de tocarlo, poder decirle lo que siento, no quería que mal interpretara su reacción, que…

No sabía que más decirle.

Lo único que deseo es que de alguna forma me aceptara en sus brazos.

Y me molestaba ese sentimiento que sobrepasaba lo que siento por Shiro, mis demás amigos o el pescado, pero tampoco puedo odiarlo, lo quiero, realmente quiero ese sentimiento que tenía por Misaki.

Cuando me dio cuenta, había anochecido y yo me encontraba en la playa. No puedo creer que mis pensamientos me llevaron a este lugar inconscientemente, pero me agrada este ambiente, solo y tranquilo. Me senté cerca de la orilla del mar, donde pude observar un espectáculo de luciérnagas, sonreír por tal maravilla, y asomé un poco mi mano para intentar tomar una, en donde una se acercó lentamente y rozó mi dedo.

No pude evitar pensar: si tan sólo pudiera llegar a Misaki como lo ha hecho esta luciérnaga; ¿de verdad nunca podría lograrlo?

Sentí las ganas de llorar por lo patética que me sentía, negativa, algo que yo no era en lo absoluto, ¿Qué me llevó a esto? ¿Por qué siempre Misaki hacía de mí otra persona? Aunque sé que no es del todo su culpa, él siempre lograba sacar lo bueno de ella, en esta situación Yo era quien me atrapaba sola en este estado de depresión. Se me era tan difícil salir de allí.

Tenía miedo de que Misaki no me aceptara después de lo que hice, quizá sólo quería olvidarse de mí, o estaba muy molesto. Y por esa razón pensaba que sus sentimientos no podían llegar.

—Me gusta Misaki —Manifesté en voz baja, y me sorprendí por lo que había dicho, como si por fin hubiera desahogado lo que realmente sentía "¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de eso?" Pensé en mis adentros; así como también recordé lo dicho por Misaki el día del incidente: "Una persona especial, alguien que te guste románticamente" esa era la manera en la que yo lo sentía—. Quiero verte… —Un sollozo salió de mí, así como una lágrima en mi ojo izquierdo, siendo seguida por otra lágrima en el ojo derecho.

—Neko…

Me sorprendí al oír aquella voz conocida, aquella voz perteneciente al dueño de mis pensamientos, levanté mi cabeza y la giré en dirección hacia donde se encontraba él.

—Misaki… —Susurré. Era como si mi más grande deseo hubiese sido escuchado, o como si él la hubiese oído, no supe expresar la gran felicidad que sentía en aquél momento.

—Has estado llorando —Mencionó preocupado, mientras se arrodillaba quedando de mi estatura— ¿Quién te hizo daño? —Preguntó de forma seria, de esas en donde asesinaría a alguien, yo sabía que él me protegería de cualquier persona que me hiciera daño, aunque fuese él mismo.

Lo abracé sin pensarlo dos veces, y lloré sobre su pecho, sentí como él me correspondía y abrazaba suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

—Quería verte… —Le declaré mientras seguía llorando sobre su pecho, no podía ver su rostro en ese momento— Lo siento mucho, no quería huir, es sólo que… es sólo que…

—Lo entiendo Neko —Me interrumpió Misaki, separándose del abrazo, quedando a poca distancia, mirándose fijamente—. Sé que no soy correspondido.

—¡No es eso! —Negué inmediatamente—, ¡No lo entiendes! —Misaki se mantuvo en silencio, con su boca entreabierta, al parecer queriendo decir algo, pero yo debía explicarle de una vez por todas— ¡Misaki, me gustas! —Exclamé nerviosa, sonrojada, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, con mis ojos aún húmedos—. No lo lograba entender hasta ahora, pero es la única salida a la que pude llegar, la única que podía lograr aceptar, me molestaba tanto al principio, porque no sabía cómo llamar a esto que siento, pero… después de ese beso me di cuenta, que me gustas, Misaki… yo… te quiero… tal y como eres —Mi voz cada vez se oía más apenada, no sabía ahora que tipo de respuesta me daría Misaki, realmente no lo sabía, quizá toda la adrenalina me hizo noquearme por completo.

Una tranquila brisa soplaba en aquélla playa, mientras todo transcurría.

—Neko… yo… —Antes de poder responder, lo interrumpí, callándolo con un beso, no quería arrepentirme de nada, quería que le quedara muy claro lo que yo realmente sentía por él. Lo más probable él se estaría sintiendo muy sorprendido por mi iniciativa, mi miedo se fue cuando sentí a Misaki corresponderme, dejándose llevar por el beso, que aunque yo fuese algo torpe, él fue muy dulce conmigo.

Me sentí muy feliz, empecé a sentir un cosquilleo cuando Misaki empezó a profundizar el beso, mis mejillas se sentían muy calientes, era la primera vez que demostraba su cariño de aquélla forma.

Nos separamos y nos miramos por unos segundos, para luego continuar besándonos, el movimiento de nuestros labios iban en sincronía, como si estuviesen hechos el uno con el otro.

Pero luego él se separó de mí y me dijo: —S-sé que no es necesario, Neko, pero quiero decirte… que desde hace mucho tiempo tengo este sentimiento hacia ti, y a pesar de que también me costó aceptarlo, tú me gustas —Me lo dijo lento, pero seguro de sí mismo, lo vi con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y no pude evitar sonreír por eso.

¿Así se sentía la felicidad de estar con la persona a quien quieres de manera romántica? Nunca lo había sentido, hasta ahora. Al ser mi primera experiencia amorosa, me hacía sentir muy tímida.

—Te quiero, Neko —Confesó mirándola fija y seriamente.

Después de aquélla serie de confesiones, nos quedamos viendo las luciérnagas por un rato más, para luego volver a casa ya que se hacía muy tarde, nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos dejando rastros de nuestras huellas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, espero este capítulo les haya gustado, éste si lo publique en orden al capítulo anterior, porque no podía dejarlos con la incertidumbre jeje, en el siguiente capítulo publicaré "el punto de vista de Misaki" ahora ven, así fue que se volvieron novios xD por lo menos en mi cabeza ;3 bueno, sin más que decir ¡nos leemos luego!


	9. Confesión (POV Misaki)

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Misaki Yata, tras lo ocurrido por el beso.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONFESIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Llovía y yo no había llegado a casa, tampoco tenía ánimos de ir hacia allá, sólo quería quedarme solo, hundido en mis propios pensamientos y errores. Existía una constante lucha en mi interior, había cometido un error en besar a Neko, pero me había gustado. Después de aceptar que Neko me gustaba, no sólo como una amiga, sino como mujer, siempre quise hacerlo, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para dar aquélla iniciativa; por otro lado, de una u otra forma debía expresar mis sentimientos hacia ella, aunque fuera de esa manera, demasiado directa.

Sé que me estoy matando a mí mismo, la verdad no importaba si ha estado bien o mal, lo que pasó ya había pasado, no había marcha atrás, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que debía explicarle todo a Neko, ya que quizá ella no entendería del todo lo de aquél beso, quizá pensaría que fue una mala broma, en el que yo jugaba con sus sentimientos, algo que era mentira. Jamás lo haría.

Todo eso surgía dentro de mi cabeza mientras esperaba a que escampara la lluvia, cuando por fin la lluvia de había ido, y las nubes empezaron a despejarse, decidí solo ir a caminar, ya que los charcos de lluvias eran muy molestos a la hora de patinar, aunque no me molestaba en lo absoluto en este momento, ya que deseaba marchar de la manera más lenta posible.

¿Cómo estará Neko? ¿Se encontrará con Shiro y Kuroh? ¿Cuál es la expresión que tiene en este momento? No puedo verla y eso me molesta; quiero estar a su lado, quiero poder confesarle de manera correcta lo que siento, aunque lo haga de una manera torpe, pero aunque me estuviese muriendo de los nervios, terminaría por decirle todo lo que pienso, para luego esperar una respuesta.

Aunque estoy muy seguro de cuál sería esa respuesta.

Neko me rechazaría, ya que sus sentimientos no eran mutuos, lo demostró al huir de esa manera. Y no, en definitiva no me encuentro en mi mejor momento para pensar en otro tipo de respuesta.

Por eso tengo miedo. Miedo de que nunca regrese a ser como antes, amigos que podían pasar momentos divertidos, sin tener ningún problema como por el que estábamos pasando. Sin tensiones ni tampoco sentimientos amorosos involucrados, tengo miedo de que ese rechazo la alejara para siempre.

Ella me odia, quizá por haberle robado su primer beso.

En este momento, cada vez pienso cosas más negativas que las anteriores.

Subí mi mirada y me di cuenta que era de noche, por lo que sonreí forzosamente, este era el peor verano de mi vida, pero aunque estuviera desanimado, decidí seguir caminando, cuando me di cuenta había llegado a la playa, me agrada este lugar, en este momento se encontraba muy tranquilo, y ese era el tipo de lugar que yo estaba buscando, uno en donde pudiera sentir más comodidad conmigo mismo.

—Lo siento, Neko —Susurré, mientras seguía caminando por aquélla playa.

Neko siempre logró sacar un mejor lado de mí mismo, pero en este momento la incertidumbre no lograba hacerme sentir mejor, ni pensar en los mejores momentos que pude haber tenido con la chica de ojos bicolor me hacían sentir bien, sólo sentía más nostalgia.

Se paró al notar que al frente mí se encontraba Neko.

Sentí como si me hubiera congelado, porque no pude moverse más. No sabía si realmente decirle algo, ya que la chica no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba aquí. Pero al escuchar un sollozo, me preocupé y no pude evitar decirle algo.

—Neko… —Dije en un tono de voz claro, que pudo ser oído por ella. La pelirosa volteó enseguida, viéndome. Allí observé sus ojos húmedos, queriendo matar a quien haya hecho eso, odiándome a mí mismo por no estar allí para ella protegiéndola, pero sé que no había sido culpa de más nadie que yo.

—Misaki… —Susurró la chica de ojos bicolor, sentí como mi corazón se partía de sólo verla de esa manera.

—Has estado llorando —Mencioné mostrando mi preocupación, mientras me arrodillaba quedando de su estatura— ¿Quién te hizo daño? —Pregunté de forma seria, ya que de verdad quería matar a quien le había hecho daño, en caso de no ser yo.

Sorpresa la mía cuando Neko me abrazó y lloró más sobre mi pecho, la abracé suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza, esperando a que dijera todo.

—Quería verte… —Aquéllas palabras emitidas por ella hicieron que abriera mis ojos como platos, ¿era cierto lo que estaba oyendo? Es decir, ¿la razón por la que lloraba era yo?— Lo siento mucho, no quería huir, es sólo que… es sólo que…—Lo sé, ella sólo quería arreglar el problema que habían tenido, ella no me quería de la misma forma que yo lo hacía.

—Lo entiendo Neko —Interrumpí. Me separé del abrazo, quedando a poca distancia, mirándonos fijamente—. Sé que no soy correspondido —La ayudé a concluir.

—¡No es eso! —Negó la chica automáticamente, sorprendiéndome—, ¡No lo entiendes! —Me mantuve en silencio, con mi boca entreabierta, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, ya que realmente no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera— ¡Misaki, me gustas! —Exclamó sonrojada, con sus ojos aún húmedos, los cuales cerró, Me quedó inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar—. No lo lograba entender hasta ahora, pero es la única salida a la que pude llegar, la única que podía lograr aceptar, me molestaba tanto al principio, porque no sabía cómo llamar a esto que siento, pero… después de ese beso me di cuenta, que me gustas, Misaki… yo… te quiero… tal y como eres —Su voz cada vez se oía más apenada, tragué saliva muy nervioso, no esperaba aquélla confesión de parte de la chica, estaba preparado para el rechazo, jamás pensé que fuera correspondido, estaba esperando lo peor, no lo mejor.

Una tranquila brisa soplaba en aquélla playa, mientras todo transcurría.

—Neko… yo… —Antes de poder responder, Neko me había interrumpido, callándome con un beso, me sorprendió el primer segundo, pero al siguiente correspondí, cerrando mis ojos y dejándome llevar por aquél beso, era algo que había querido desde hace mucho tiempo y no podía creer que estaba pasando.

Empecé a profundizar el beso, sosteniéndola por la cintura y acercándola más, me sentía tan vivo en aquél momento, no quería que terminase jamás. Nos separamos y nos miramos por unos segundos, para luego continuar besándonos, el movimiento de nuestros labios iban en sincronía, como si estuviesen hechos el uno con el otro.

Me separé de ella casi obligándome a mí mismo, porque no podía proseguir sin poder decirle: —S-sé que no es necesario, Neko, pero quiero decirte… que desde hace mucho tiempo tengo este sentimiento hacia ti, y a pesar de que también me costó aceptarlo, tú me gustas —Lo dijo lento, pero seguro de mí mismo, a pesar de que la chica se me había confesado y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, seguía algo nervioso, sintiendo mis molesta mejillas arder.

Neko me sonrió como respuesta, habían pasado tantos días desde que la vi sonreír… lo extrañaba tanto, noté que ella también se encontraba muy tímida por lo dicho, quizá porque después de todo era su primera experiencia amorosa.

—Te quiero, Neko —Confesé mirándola fija y seriamente.

Después de aquélla serie de confesiones, decidimos volver a casa ya que se hacía muy tarde, nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos dejando rastros de nuestras huellas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Oh por Dios! He escrito muchas cosas tristes xD aunque con un final lindo~ en mi cabeza no sé porque pensé que específicamente ambos se confesarían en verano u3u jaja espero les haya gustado, espero pronto traer otro momento ;3 los siguientes capítulos si seguirán siendo COMPLETAMENTE ALEATORIOS. Es decir, en uno puede que sean novios y en otros no jajaja xD depende que se le ocurran a mi mente :3 sin más que decir, nos leemos luego ;)


	10. Visita

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **número de palabras:** 309.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], mucho headcanon [canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza], pareja crack, narración dudosa.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este capítulo Yata y Neko son sólo amigos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **VISITA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ese día, a Neko se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de ir al departamento donde se hospedaba su amigo Yata Misaki, como sorpresa, debido a que se encontraba cerca del lugar. Cuando tocó la puerta, nadie abrió por lo que colocó una mala cara, pero esta no se rindió siguió tocando, hasta que luego en la tercera oportunidad, decidió probar suerte abriendo la puerta, que para su suerte se encontraba abierta.

Entró sin permiso alguno, con una pequeña risa traviesa, mientras con despacio caminaba por su pequeño pero humilde departamento, cuando llegó a la sala, logró ver a Misaki acostado sobre el sofá, completamente dormido.

El plan de Neko, también llamada Miyabi, era visitarlo y poder pasar un rato con él, quizá molestándolo o viendo TV. Pero al verlo tan cómodamente dormido, y cansado algo dentro de ella no quiso levantarlo, aunque fuese una actitud muy contraria a lo que ella haría realmente.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Yata y se arrodilló, observando al chico dormir, su respiración era tan tranquila, se conmovió por eso. Ella sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta su frente, moviendo un poco los cabellos que obstruían su vista a su cara.

—¿Cómo puede dormir con tanto frío? —Se dio cuenta la chica. Buscó la habitación de Misaki para tomar una sábana y así poder arroparlo— Mucho mejor —Sonrió complacida.

La chica decidió irse, no molestaría al chico ahora que se encontraba descansando, de quizá tan cansados días que ha pasado.

Misaki cuando se levantó, ya era de noche, no supo cuando fue que se quedó dormido, aunque aún así se mostró mucho más confundido cuando vio la sábana que cargaba. Realmente no recordaba haber buscado una, pensó mientras se llevaba su mano hasta su frente. Al final la conclusión llegó a que se encontraba lo suficientemente cansado como para no recordar nada.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Creo que me he inspirado mucho porque estoy actualizando por aquí muy seguido xD espero haya gustado ;3 la verdad este drabble lo he soñado (bueno algo parecido, no logro recordarlo a la perfección), en mi sueño Neko si veía a Yata dormir y se sentía conmovida por ello jaja xD soy una MiNeko super fan que sueña con su OTP x'D Bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!


	11. Video Juegos

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 524.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], mucho headcanon [canon dentro de mi cabeza], pareja crack [no oficial].

 **Aclaraciones:** En este capítulo Misaki y Neko son novios.

* * *

 **.**

 **.  
VIDEO JUEGOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Es enserio? —Dijo Misaki de forma que no podía creer que había perdido nuevamente contra Neko en aquél juego de pelea. Ambos se encontraban sobre la cama, acostados boca abajo con una almohada sobre sus pechos.

—¡Sí, gané! —Exclamó muy alegre la chica.

—No puedo creer que seas tan buena —Yata tenía una cara un poco decepcionada de sí mismo, pero no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo— Hubiera sabido esto y no te enseño a jugar —Bromeó.

Neko por su parte le sacó la lengua divertida, para luego ver de nuevo la pantalla y poder escoger su próximo personaje, mientras que el chico se quedó deleitado por la belleza de su novia, no sólo por su rostro, mirada tierna, sonrisa inocente, al mirarla sólo se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba y la quería, su forma de ser tan juguetona e infantil, tan sincera y emocional, le encantaba.

—¿No escogerás a tu personaje? —Le preguntó la chica girando su mirada, dándose cuenta que la estaba observando fijamente— ¿Qué? —Preguntó nuevamente confundida, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado.

Misaki no respondió ante esa pregunta, sólo la beso. Un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos. Al separarse la chica se sonrojó instantáneamente por la sorpresa.

—¿P-por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó la chica de manera tímida.

—Porque te amo.

La chica se sonrojó aún más por esa respuesta, la canción de fondo del video juego en espera seguía sonando, pero a ambos les dejó de importar. Miyabi cerró sus ojos un poco descontrolada ya por la situación y se abalanzó contra Misaki, besándolo. A la final ella se encontraba encima de él, cuando dejó de besarlo sólo lo miró con sus ojos brillosos y mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Por qué has reaccionado así? —Preguntó el chico sorprendido, no imaginó que ella le respondería de aquélla manera.

—Porque yo también te amo —Le sonrió inocentemente.

Misaki sonrió, su novia era extremadamente dulce, y la amaba tal y como era.

El chico reaccionó ante la situación en que se encontraban, la chica encima suyo, sintiendo sus senos sobre su pecho, enseguida se levantó totalmente consciente, a pesar de todo, Neko seguía siendo muy joven, y ya de por sí, salir con una menor de edad era ilegal, no podía sobrepasarse con sus acciones, ni aprovecharse de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Neko, no era que no le gustase estar en situaciones más íntimas con ella, lo que sucede es que él la respetaba. Y hasta el momento la consideraba suficientemente inocente como para _no saber de esos temas_ (considerando que no sabía lo que era besar antes de ser novios).

Se sentó sobre la cama y Neko enseguida lo abrazó por detrás.

—¡¿Por qué te has separado?! —Le dijo casi como regaño, mientras el chico se empezaba a sentir nervioso y muy tímido.

—¡Porque aún no me has dado la revancha! —Le respondió medio tartamudo como mejor excusa, la chica cayó rápidamente en su trampa y tomó el control nuevamente para seguir jugando.

El chico se calmó, y miró a la chica de reojo luego de escoger a su personaje con cierto sonrojo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Espero este capítulo haya gustado, me encanta escribir sobre estos dos, que hacen una muy linda pareja [lástima nunca será canon xd], en fin, espero pronto venir con la continuación! Nos leemos luego! :D


	12. Foto

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertecene.

 **Número de palabras:** 398.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los capítulos son aleatorios, en este capítulo Yata y Neko son sólo amigos.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], pareja crack, mucho headcanon, medio cursi, trama simple.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Misaki Yata escuchó la risa de Neko, aquella que hacía cuando se encontraba emocionada por cualquier trivialidad, algo que estaría por contarle en ese preciso momento. Ella había venido a su apartamento de sorpresa, lo más probable para decirle eso.

—¡Tengo celular nuevo! —Exclamó mostrándole el aparato electrónico—. Aunque aún no sé usarlo muy bien —Admitió sin vergüenza mientras daba varios clips en la pantalla sin entender nada.

—¡Hey, con cuidado, podrías dañarlo! —Advirtió el castaño, quitándole el celular.

—¡Eso es mío, regrésamelo! —Ordenó la pelirosa, el chico sólo tuvo que levantar el brazo para que ella intentara alcanzarlo, aunque fuese sólo 8cm más alto, aún podía juguetear con ella así, pero Neko seguía siendo demasiado escurridiza, por lo que pronto encontró la manera de abalanzarse contra Yata y tirarlo al suelo, quedando ella encima suyo, Misaki no tardó mucho en encontrarse vulnerable ante el cuerpo de la chica recostado sobre el suyo, sonrojándose de sobre manera.

Ella aprovechó de sus "cualidades" y tomó su celular, riéndose victoriosa, y sacándole la lengua a Misaki, quien no pudo evitar pensar que se veía extremadamente linda de esa manera, ¡pero seguía siendo vergonzosa la posición en la que se encontraban!

—Dame tu número —Le pidió quitándose de encima y sentándose sobre el piso.

—D-de acuerdo —Le dijo aún apenado.

Pasaron cierta cantidad de minutos en los que, luego de intercambiar números, Misaki le ensañaba a Neko como usar su celular.

—Y aquí puedes tomarte fotos frontales —El chico colocó tal opción y a Neko se le iluminaron los ojos al verlos a ambos en la pantalla del celular.

—¡Tomémonos una foto! —Pidió mirándolo con los mismos ojos brillosos, el chico la miró confundido y nervioso.

—¿A-aquí? ¿A-ahora? —Preguntó sonrojado. La chica asintió, de tal manera que él no podía resistirse, y a pesar de que le parecía vergonzoso que fuese en su departamento (lugar un poco íntimo) aceptó.

—¿Cómo tomo la foto? —Preguntó después de que encontraron el ángulo perfecto.

—Presiona aquí —Le dirigió colocando su dedo justo donde ella lo tenía rozándolo y presionando el botón al mismo tiempo.

Después de tomar la foto, ambos la vieron, Neko salía sonriendo muy emocionada y natural, mientras Misaki se encontraba sonrojado, con una leve sonrisa, porque a pesar de los nervios que sentía, no podía evitar sentirse feliz de tomarse una foto junto a la chica que le gustaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, cada vez que escribo sobre Yata y Misaki me emociono jeje, me gustaría mucho encontrar más cosas sobre ellos, pero como no lo encuentro, me toca desahogarme escribiendo todo! jeje, sin más que decir nos leemos luego y gracias por leer!


	13. Celos

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 455.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los capítulos son salteados, aquí Yata y Neko son novios.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc [fuera de personaje], cursilería, narración dudosa, pareja crack, mucho headcanon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CELOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se sentía incomoda. Se supone iba a ser un día alegre para ella, ya que saldría con su novio Misaki; pero desde que se encontraron con una vieja amiga de Misaki, la cual presentó como Akari, empezó a sentir que no sería tan alegre.

La amiga de su novio tenía el cabello negro y liso, llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos eran cafés pero grandes, con una voz muy alegre al encontrarse a Misaki, se notaba que se llevaban muy bien, su novio lucía sorprendido y animado al haberla encontrado.

No tenía por qué sentirse así, sólo era una vieja amiga, Misaki solía ver como ella abrazaba tanto a Shiro como Kuroh, quienes eran muy importantes para ella, entonces ¿por qué sentía aquéllos sentimientos tan frustrantes? A causa de ello, no podía entablar conversación como siempre lo hacía, sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

—Bueno, yo ya debo irme, fue un placer verte y conocer a tu novia —Le dijo con una sonrisa, la pareja se despidió, intentando Neko parecer lo más cortes posible.

Sin más, ambos empezaron de nuevo a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia el cine que era el principal lugar donde transcurriría su cita.

—¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó el chico mirándola—. Estás muy callada.

La chica reaccionó y lo miró nerviosa—. ¡N-no es nada! —Le dijo sonrojada, desviando su mirada insegura, el chico no la miró convencido y éste sintió como ella apretaba un poco su mano— Es sólo que… pensé que no te llevabas muy bien con las chicas —Declaró mirando hacia el suelo. Misaki por su parte, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Akari sólo es mi antigua vecina, cuando éramos pequeños solíamos ir mucho al parque, tampoco la veía mucho como una chica, siempre fue muy amachada, y hasta ahora lo sigue siendo, hubo una época en la que verdad pensé que era hombre cuando nos conocimos —Le explicó.

—¡¿Entonces Misaki sigue siendo sólo mío?! —Exclamó observándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito, ella era así, justo como una niña pequeña y consentida y a eso el castaño lo cautivaba.

El chico bajó un poco observándola de frente con una sonrisa— Sí, sigo siendo solo tuyo.

—¡Misaki tonto! —Exclamó y lo abrazó por el cuello, dándole un beso, sin importar que miles de personas estuviesen por allí— Misaki es sólo de Neko —Repitió sonriendo.

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tanto por los celos de su novia, como por las miles de personas que pudieron ver aquélla escena de novios totalmente enamorados.

—Se nos hace tarde para ir al cine —Se excusó. La chica asintió y lo tomó de la mano nuevamente y encaminarse a su destino.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Otro momento MiNeko! Espero les haya gustado :D


	14. Amor

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este capítulo, Neko y Yata SON NOVIOS.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], pareja crack, cursilería, escenas sexuales pero no tan explícitas, narración de dudosa calidad.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eran pocos los momentos en los que Neko, llamada también Miyabi Ameno, se encontraba apenada cuando estaba con su novio, Misaki Yata. Y es que, en la mayoría de las veces, ella era quien le saltaba encima, le decía que lo quería o cosas como esas, podía mantenerse abrazada a él todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, no le molestaba; pero en esa ocasión, Misaki fue quien la tomó por sorpresa, dándole un abrazo por detrás, sintió sus manos sobre su estómago, y su nuca sobre su hombro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente; y cuando sintió sus labios rozar sobre su cuello sintió que se desmayaría.

—¿Mi-Misaki? —Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se acercaba de manera tan directa, pero las veces que lo hacía, ella se sentía muy avergonzada y a la vez muy feliz, no quería que se alejara de ella, a pesar de que su corazón fuese a estallar de lo mucho que latía en ese momento.

—¿Hm? —El chico siguió besando su cuello despacio mientras Neko sintió sus piernas temblar, suspiró mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Misaki.

—Sigue —Le pidió con tal voz estimulante, era la primera vez que Misaki la oía con tal voz.

Y aprovechando que estaban en su departamento, es decir, no habría absolutamente nada que los interrumpiera, él se colocó en frente de ella, mirándola fijamente, algo sonrojado también y la besó en los labios mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Entonces, el beso se tornó más profundo mientras las manos de Misaki empezaron a desviarse por una de las piernas de Neko, quien empezó a levantarla como símbolo de que estaba bien que lo hiciera.

Ya tenían cierta cantidad de meses juntos, y esa era la primera vez que llegaban a tal extremo.

A pesar de ser invierno, empezaron a sentir cierto calor en sus cuerpos, como si la ropa empezara a molestar.

Entonces Yata cargó a Neko de tal forma que pusieran seguir besándose hasta llegar a su habitación; allí siguieron con su ronda de besos y caricias por partes de su cuerpo que no habían tocado antes.

—¿Está bien que lo haga? —Le preguntó Misaki, no podía perder su amabilidad ante todo, después de todo, no quería hacer algo que su novia no quería.

Pero ella asintió— Me gusta lo que me haces —Declaró sonrojada. Ambos ya se encontraban sin gran parte de su ropa.

El asintió y la besó nuevamente, dejándose llevar por la pasión que sentían en ese momento, y un día antes de ser navidad, se unieron de una forma más madura.

Finalmente, después de aquélla primera experiencia (por parte de ambos), se encontraban sobre la cama de Yata, siendo tapados por la sábana, Neko recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio mientras lo abrazaba con su mano y pierna.

—No quiero separarme de ti nunca —Alegó la chica muy cariñosamente.

—Siempre estaré para ti, Neko —Le dijo Misaki con una sonrisa, entonces, se besaron, mientras se declaraban palabras de amor.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Buenas! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no soy tan experta escribiendo este tipo de cosas, pero en lo personal, me gustó, más por ser uno de mis OTP! Jeje, nos leemos luego y gracias por leer!


	15. Sobreprotector

**Número de palabras:** 494.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, trama simple.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOBREPROTECTOR**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuatro personas en una misma mesa cuadrada, intentando tomar una orden, aunque las expresiones de los dos chicos en particular provocaban un ambiente totalmente frívolo en incómodo, observándose ambos fijamente con el ceño fruncido y desconfianza, aunque las dos chicas no parecían notarlo del todo, toda vez que una sólo sonría mientras decidía que orden pedir, y la otra observaba la situación con inexpresión.

En esa mesa, se encontraban Neko, Misaki, Anna y Sukuna.

—¿Por qué esto resultó así? —No pudo evitar susurrar antiguo miembro del clan verde.

—¿Y aún lo preguntas? —Replicó Misaki—. ¡Esto te pasa por invitar a salir a Anna!

—¡¿Es que acaso te crees su padre?! —Desafió Sukuna.

—¡No dejaré que Anna se involucre más de lo necesario con un _mal partido_ como tú!

—Hmm, ¿debería pedir el pastel de fresas o un pay de limón? —Se preguntaba Neko mientras los chicos seguían en su discusión—. ¿Tú qué opinas Anna? —Preguntó observándola.

—El pastel de fresas es más rico —Contestó también ignorando a los chicos.

—¡¿Y acaso tu eres un "buen partido" para esa chica?! —Exclamó Sukuna señalando a Neko, quien ya se encontraba llamando a la mesera. Misaki se sonrojó por la insolencia de aquél niñato. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de contratacar, interrumpieron.

—¿Ya eligieron lo que pedirán? —Les preguntó Anna, con un tono de voz tranquilo. Ambos chicos dejaron de mirarse con odio y apenados, miraron el menú.

Al leer cada postre, manifestaron al mismo tiempo con brillos en sus ojos:

—Quiero un pay de limón.

Ambos chicos al notar que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo, se miraron, y luego apartaron sus miradas con enojo. Anna no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.

De regreso, ambas parejas tuvieron que separarse, aunque Misaki no quiso dejar que Sukuna acompañara a Anna, su novia, Neko, logró convencerlo.

—Estarán bien —Consoló la chica—. El niño gamer está dando lo mejor para poder pasar tiempo con Anna —Manifestó convencida, tomando la mano de Misaki para que éste cambiara su decaída cara.

—Sí —Le respondió con una sonrisa para luego seguir su camino junto a su novia.

—¡Por fin se fue! —Exclamó Sukuna— Que tipo más pesado.

—Misaki puede tener una personalidad difícil, pero es buena persona —Manifestó Anna de forma tranquila a su nuevo amigo Sukuna, con quien impresionantemente han podido relacionarse a tal punto de que el chico "la invitara a salir". Aunque aquélla invitación haya sido interrumpid por Misaki, quien no pudo evitar actuar como "padre sobreprotector" y a la final acompañarlos junto a Neko, quien parecía no molestarle el hecho de que salieran (ella sólo quería comer postres)—. Sé que pronto se llevaran bien, aunque pienso que ya lo hacen.

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó sorprendido— ¡De ninguna manera! —Negó Sukuna, quien al observar la sonrisa de la albina, sólo pudo sonrojarse y desviar su mirada— Te acompaño a casa… —Ofreció apenado mientras que la chica sólo asintió como respuesta, por lo que siguieron su camino.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Gracias al comentario de Yuillbunny me inspiré en este capítulo, ¿enserio creen que Misaki dejaría que Anna se involucrada con Sukuna? Me parecía muy gracioso ver intentarlo, jajaja mientras que Neko es más despistada, pero quise hacer notar al final, que Neko si notaba el interés de Sukuna por redimir sus errores pasados; asimismo, sin dejar a un lado los momentos MisaNeko, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	16. Diferente

**Número de palabras:** 421.

 **Advertencias:** Cada capítulo no tiene orden específico, mucho headcanon, pareja crack, narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este capítulo Misaki y Neko **son novios** , y el tiempo transcurre **ANTES** del capítulo 14.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIFERENTE**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Eres asombroso Yata-san —Alagó una de las clientas que se encontraba en el bar, después de probar la comida que había encargado la cual preparó a quien apodaban Yatagarasu por sus compañeros.

—Ah, gracias —Dijo en un tono neutral, con una ligera sonrisa amable, sin prestar mucha atención y seguir con su trabajo, siendo notadas sus acciones por Kusanagi, quien sonrió simuladamente por ello.

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Misaki se encontraba lavando los platos. Fue cuando se percató de que el dueño del bar había entrado, cosa que le pareció extraño ya que usualmente se quedaba limpiando su bar.

—Haz cambiado —Manifestó Kusanagi.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Respondió Misaki, quien era la única persona presente a quien pudo preguntarle.

—Antes no podías ni hablar con las chicas —Dijo en tono bromista, provocando que el castaño sobresaltara un poco.

—¿Q-qué estás queriendo decir? —Preguntó Misaki, tratándose de él, a quien debían decirle las cosas de forma más clara o directa.

—Que ahora como tu atención es sólo para Neko, no te das cuenta de las chicas a tu alrededor, o bueno… si, pero tú me entiendes, ¿no? —El sonrojo evidente del castaño, y la forma robótica en la que hablaba respondió a su pregunta automáticamente—. En fin —Calmó Kusanagi— ¿Sabes que estar con menores es un delito? —Dijo despreocupado, con tal de molestar un poco a Yata—. Espero no estés haciendo cosas "indebidas" con Neko-chan, serás arrestado —Asesoró.

En la cabeza de Misaki empezaron a rondar un sinfín de recuerdos y/o imágenes que en definitiva se podrían definir como "indebido" entre él y su novia menor de edad. Aunque no habían llegado tan lejos como besos (cada vez más intensos) o algún descuido de la chica cuando lo abrazaba y lo tumbaba en el sofá, cama o hasta suelo y quedaban en alguna posición vergonzosa; a pesar de sólo ser eso, podía meterse en un gran problema legal, y eso lo tenía muy presente, pero no por eso renunciaría a su relación con Neko, no, nada de eso.

—¡Cállate bastardo! —Respondió Misaki muy nervioso—. ¡No hemos hecho nada malo! —Se defendió.

Kusanagi se rio por la reacción del castaño— El instinto humano en cierto punto, no se puede controlar, pronto lo entenderás —Sentenció para luego irse de allí y seguir limpiando su bar, dejando a un Misaki muy desconcertado, en varias oportunidades casi rompe algún plato por los nervios.

— _Estúpidos pensamientos, fuera de mi mente_ —Se habló a sí mismo mientras seguía lavando los platos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola, ¿cómo están? Cuando tiempo, debería estar dormida, pero me inspire jaja. En fin, efectivamente, desde mi punto de vista, Misaki al tener novia dejaría de sentirse apenado por las demás chicas, las trataría con respeto, nada más, de lo demás, sus sonrojos e idiotes al tartamudear son sólo para Neko o cosas relacionadas con ella. Muchas gracias por leer ;3


	17. Cerca

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 459.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo son AMIGOS y el tiempo es una semana **ANTES** de los capítulos 7, 8 y 9.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (Fuera de personaje), un poco cursi, mucho headcanon (canon sólo en mi cabeza llena de MiNeko xD).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERCA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En un principio, Neko visitaba a Yata de sorpresa los domingos (que los tenían libre), en un principio levantaba al castaño con el sonido del timbre, y acostumbrado a dormir demás ése día, se levantaba con mala cara, con ganas de maldecir a quien sea que estuviese esperándolo o necesitando de él un día tan sagrado como ese. Pero al ver a la pelirrosa parada en la entrada de su departamento se levantaba por completo, incluso la primera vez se resbaló, y luego de un sinfín de tartamudeos, Misaki le permitió el paso a Neko, quien incluso le exigió comida, y no le importaba que siguiera sin camiseta, incluso, lo ignoró, pero el chico no pudo hacer eso y se cambió. Recuerda que luego de ése desayuno, hablaron cosas triviales, jugaron cartas y luego de satisfacer los deseos de la chica, quien sólo quería pasar tiempo con su _amigo,_ se fue.

Y así siguió sucediendo hasta que se convirtió en costumbre, ella lo visitaba, comían, hablaban, jugaban y veían películas, a veces Neko solía irse cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, en algunas ocasiones (la mayoría, por no decir todas) él la acompañaba a casa. Misaki agradecía que hasta el momento, ninguno de sus compañeros de HOMRA, se haya enterado, porque las bromas que le harían serían nivel Infierno; Neko por el contrario no sentía ninguna vergüenza al decir que visitaría a Misaki (sólo Kuroh y Shiro eran conscientes).

Ése domingo, como cualquier otro, decidieron ver una película, en esta ocasión una animada, de esas de Disney que te hacían llorar, reír, conmoverse, y si, Neko era la _única_ que sabía que a él le gustaba ese tipo de película, prácticamente le había confiado uno de sus mayores secretos, y de alguna forma, eso hacía sentir feliz a ambos, debido a que Misaki, después de un gran discurso sobre como confiaba en ella, ésta se sintió muy animada, dándole fe que jamás diría nada.

Hubo un momento en el que ambos, se rieron tanto que no pudieron evitar sostenerse entre ellos para no caer, en ese preciso momento, Misaki notó la poca distancia que tenían, y Neko, se le quedó mirando fijamente, el castaño sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, y sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse cada vez más, hasta que…

—Misaki, ¿qué sucede?

Ella habló y éste paró enseguida, notando que estuvo a punto de hacer algo indebido a su amiga, quien desconocía todo lo referente al amor; quizá, debería poner una película romántica el próximo domingo, Misaki dio una excusa barata que Neko creyó y prosiguieron viendo la película, con un Yata muy sonrojado, con una mezcla de sentimientos de vergüenza y enojo consigo mismo.

Misaki lo sabía, cada vez era más difícil controlar sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Espero estén bien, este pequeño momento me ha salido de la nada, tengo un poco de sueño pero debía escribir todo antes de que se me fuera la imaginación (además mañana tengo mucho trabajo xD) espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí :) muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favs x3 espero nos leamos pronto~


	18. Futuro

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 745.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (Fuera de personaje), mucho headcanon (canon solo dentro de mi cabeza xD) pareja crack, narración de dudosa calidad, trama simple, incluso chiclé, intento de romance.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este capítulo Misaki y Neko tienen **1 año de novios** , Neko tiene alrededor de 18 años.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUTURO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Futuro, aquélla pregunta no sabía cómo responderla, después de mucho tiempo, Neko estaba casi graduándose de la preparatoria y aun realmente no sabía que hacer; ¿qué era lo que ella deseaba para el futuro? El tiempo se le agotaba y aún no sabía la respuesta.

—¡Ayúdame! No sé qué hacer con esto del "futuro" —Neko le pidió a su novio, mientras le mostraba aquélla hoja que sólo se lograba visualizar la pregunta, todo lo demás era en blanco.

—¿Pero no se supone debes saberlo tú? —Misaki la observó con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa, recordaba aquélla época, donde a la final escribió la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza "ser un chef" oh, vamos, a Yata le gustaba cocinar pero no era nada más que un hobbie, no era algo por lo que lucharía para llegar más alto, como adolescente, no tomó en cuenta realmente eso. Pero a su novia parecía realmente importarle ése tema del futuro, se notaba en su cara triste— ¿No te interesa ninguna carrera para la universidad? ¿Trabajar en algún sitio? ¿Ser jugadora de béisbol profesional? —Intentó ayudarla, aunque con lo último Neko lo miró con una cara enojada, pensando que la estaba vacilando. Enseguida el chico intentó calmar la situación, a lo que Neko rápidamente cambió su rostro a uno más tranquilo y pensativo.

—Me gustaría tener un programa de repostería —Dijo con ojos brillosos después de pensarlo mucho.

—Pero siempre quemas la cocina —Mencionó Yata recordando cuantas veces no tuvieron que abrir las ventanas y la puerta porque el humo era insoportable. Incluso, en san Valentín tuvo que comer chocolates quemados.

—Entonces quiero ser modelo —Cambió de opinión rápidamente.

—Los hombres te mirarían mucho —Replicó Misaki con mala cara, mostrando unos evidentes celos.

—Seré actriz porno —Contratacó.

—¡Eso es aún peor! —Exclamó Misaki con mucho sonrojo—; espera, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Quizá sea maestra… —Mencionó Neko ignorando por completo la pregunta de su novio.

—Hey, no me has respondido —Insistió el chico.

—O quizá debería ser presidenta —Siguió ignorándolo mientras hablaba con ella misma.

—¡Deja de ignorarme! —Con esa exclamación, la chica gritó de repente, logrando asustar a Misaki quien se cayó de la silla— ¿Pero qué fue eso? —En ese momento, sintió como Neko se abalanzaba contra él, éste inmediatamente se sonrojó— ¿Q-qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—Lo que quiero para el futuro es casarme contigo —Declaró Neko provocando que Misaki se sonrojara aún más, eso era algo que en definitiva no esperaba que dijese su novia, incluso, había olvidado el tema de "actriz porno" con aquélla declaración.

—Idiota, ¿qué cosas dices? —Enseguida volteó su rostro, intentando no demostrar su cara idiotizada. La verdad, tampoco es que hallaba las palabras en ese exacto momento.

—Uhm, pero es la verdad… no importa que me depare el futuro, lo único que de verdad quiero es estar contigo para siempre, después de todo soy tu Neko —Le dijo con aquéllos ojos llenos de ternuras, aquéllos por los que Yata quedaba hipnotizado.

Él acarició la cabeza de su novia y con una sonrisa asintió, dándole toda la razón.

—Es cierto, mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien —Manifestó con una sonrisa—. Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento, te pediré que seas mi esposa —Aquéllas últimas palabras hicieron que Neko se sonrojara como un tomate, no era lo mismo que cuando ella lo decía.

—¡To-tonto! —Para evitar que siguiera viendo su cara sonrojara, ésta lo besó, aun estando ambos sobre el piso, inmediatamente Misaki correspondió; las caricias no se hicieron esperar, pronto se encontrarían despojándose cada uno de sus ropas, dejándolas olvidadas sobre el piso, mientras se iban a la habitación del chico.

En los siguientes días, Neko pudo escribir una respuesta concreta, una en la que estuvo totalmente convencida, una atracción que había formado recientemente, algo en lo que se dio cuenta, no era tan mala. Si no era suficiente, siempre podía cambiar de ruta, pero siempre acompañada de su gran amor, lucharía todo lo que pudiese para que su sueño se cumpla.

Por otro lado, Misaki llegó a un punto en el que empezó a importarle mucho más "el futuro", quería formar algo mucho más serio con Neko, por lo que crecer económicamente estaba entre sus metas, quería poder ofrecerle mucho más a su pareja, él decidió buscar otros tipos de trabajos, uno donde ganase más dinero; quería un futuro donde pudiera formar una familia con Neko. Y él trabajaría mucho por ello.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** He estado días intentando pensar otro capítulo xD, quizá hayan notado que la relación se tornó más "seria", llegando a pensar en el futuro que les depara y toda la cosa fsdafds, no quise colocar lo que Neko escogió porque, bueno, no sé, quizá lo coloque en otro capítulo para traer más "sorpresa" jaja, muchas gracias por los comentarios, siempre me alegra saber que hay más fans de ésta pareja como yo~ sin más que decir, nos leemos luego :3


	19. Bañera

**Número de palabras:** 186.

 **Advertencias:** posbile ooc (fuera de personaje), mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), situaciones un poco pervertidas, narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** En éste capítulo Misaki y Meko son AMIGOS.

* * *

 **BAÑERA**

* * *

Llego a su departamento por fin, había sido un día cansado, por lo que lo único que quería era darse un buen baño e irse a la cama, enserio, dormiría como nunca ese día. Pero cuando se dirigió al baño, se encontró con la puerta abierta, con una vista que jamás imaginó ver en SU baño.

Neko, su querida gran amiga, se encontraba dándose un baño de burbujas muy cómodamente en SU bañera. Por unos segundos (antes de gritar) observó cómo pasaba sus manos por su pierna.

—¡Oh, Misaki, ya llegaste! —Como si se tratara de su novio o esposo, no le importó que la viera en tal situación, incluso cuando estaba por levantarse para "recibirlo" éste cerró la puerta rápidamente.

—¡Si vas a tomar un baño en MI baño, ponle seguro primero! —Le gritó muy avergonzado, la próxima vez sería más cuidadoso en cerrar la puerta, enserio, los ladrones no se introducían en su departamento a hurtarle sus cosas, pero si una _hermosa_ chica para tomarse un baño de burbujas.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera, tenía suerte, bueno, tampoco es que él lo negase.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Espero les haya gustado este capítulo x3 muchas gracias por leer :3


	20. Calor

**Número de palabras:** 434.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, situaciones un poco eróticas, mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), pareja crack.

 **Aclaraciones:** En éste capítulo tienen alrededor de un año juntos como **NOVIOS**.

* * *

 **CALOR**

* * *

Se encontraban en pleno verano, Neko y Misaki decidieron salir aquél día a dar un paseo por la ciudad, no tenían un destino en específico, quizá sólo ver tiendas, pasar un día diferente a estar en casa. Además, el aire acondicionado de Yata se había dañado de improviso y no querían estar encerrados, aunque afuera podía decirse que era peor.

—Hace calor —Manifestó Neko quien lucía muy cansada.

—Lo sé —Respondió Yata con el mismo cansancio.

—Hace MUCHO calor —Detalló la chica en un tono de voz más alto.

—Lo sé —Repitió el chico con su mismo tono de voz apagado.

—Deberíamos quitarnos la ropa —Recomendó Neko con naturalidad, como si fuese lo más normal hacer eso de manera pública.

—¡¿Qué?! —No tardó mucho en que Yata reaccionara y gritara, como si el cansancio que tenía hace unos segundos nunca hubiese existido, y es que, su novia había dicho algo muy descuidado, como la mayoría de las veces lo hacía.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza mostrándose muy sabia— Ésta ropa sólo incomoda y hace que nos de más calor, así que… —La chica empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—¡Espera! —Yata enseguida colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, impidiendo que terminara de desabrochar su camisa, hubo un pequeño forcejeo, ya que la chica insistía en quitársela, cualquiera que viera eso, pensaría que Misaki está por violarla, aunque era todo lo contrario. Tras el forcejeo, ambos lograron caer sobre el suelo.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y Misaki observó a Neko, la cual se encontraba tan tentadora y vulnerable, odiaba tener que resistir todo lo que quería hacerle en ese momento.

—El único que puede verte sin ropa soy yo —Declaró el chico de una manera seria, que lo hacía lucir tan sexy ante los ojos de Neko, los cuales mostraron un brillo peculiar, al igual que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y el tiempo se detuvo entre aquellas miradas llenas de deseos. Entonces Misaki cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y se levantó rápidamente antes de que alguien los viera— Te compraré un helado, ¿de acuerdo? —Le propuso aún muy sonrojado mientras ayudaba a Neko a levantarse, y antes de que respondiera él se dio media vuelta para ir en busca del helado, pero fue detenido por su novia, quien lo tomó de la camisa. Misaki la observó, lucía muy _tierna._

—Después del helado, podemos ir a casa y quitarnos ésta molesta ropa —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa apenada, mientras se abotonaba nuevamente su camisa, Misaki la miró por unos segundos un poco sonrojado para luego afirmar con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir situaciones de éste tipo, así que bueno, es todo un reto para mí, incluso me sonrojo como los personajes (?) jajaja bueno sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~


	21. Despertar

**Número de palabras:** 310.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, un poco cursi, mucho headcanon (canon solo dentro de mi cabeza), pareja crack.

 **Aclaraciones:** En éste capítulo han pasado varios años.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESPERTAR**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Totalmente dormido sobre su cama, ni siquiera la luz del día lograba despertarlo, ella aprovechó la oportunidad que por fin se había levantado primero, tomó su celular y le tomó unas tres fotos dormido antes de que éste abriera sus ojos.

—¿De nuevo estás tomándome fotos? ¿No tienes que ir a la universidad? —Preguntó Misaki soñoliento. Su novia había tomado el gusto de tomar fotos desde que tuvo su primer celular hace años atrás, nunca perdió ésa costumbre.

—Jiji, es que lucías tan lindo dormido, mira —Neko, con brillos en sus ojos le mostró el celular, Misaki con sus ojos entrecerrados la observó y colocó una mala mueca en su rostro.

—Deberías borrarlas antes de que alguien más vea eso —Mencionó mientras se volteaba y colocaba la sábana encima, tapándose todo.

—Nadie puede tocar mi teléfono además de yo, además tengo fotos sexy tuyas aquí —Aquéllas palabras lograron que Misaki saliera de su escondite nervioso.

—¡¿Cómo que tienes fotos "sexy" mías allí?! ¡Miyabi explícate! —Exclamó perturbado y sonrojado, Neko se rio en respuesta, ella sabía que cuando la llamaba por su verdadero nombre, la cosa estaba _realmente_ seria.

—Era broma —Sintió el suspiro de alivio de Misaki al decir eso— Las "sexys" están en mi computadora —Nuevamente escuchó un grito de parte de su novio, pidiendo una explicación—. Ups, mira la hora y aun no me he arreglado para la universidad —Se excusó la chica mientras se levantaba, pero Misaki seguía insistiendo— Te encargo el desayuno ¿vale? —Le dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego meterse en el baño, ignorando por completo las peticiones de su novio.

Misaki suspiró, para luego sonreír levemente. No tenía más remedio que ir a hacer el desayuno, total, pronto tendría que también arreglarse para ir a trabajar. Ya luego se encargaría de esas fotos de las cuales desconocía…

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Pensé que había subido este capítulo pero no fue así! Resulta que tuve problemas de internet (aún los tengo, se me va a cada momento e_é) y cuando estoy ojeando los drabbles MisaNeko que he hecho me encontré con esto omg~ jeje bueno ultimamente mis ideas son un poco pervs xD aunque ésta fue un poco más hacia la comedia cofcofintentocofcof espero les haya gustado ;3


	22. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Neko tiene alrededor de 23 años y Misaki 27.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (Fuera de personaje), mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), un poco cursi, narración de dudosa calidad, trama chiclé.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SORPRESA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Varios años habían pasado, Misaki había conseguido un trabajo estable y bien pagado en una empresa de bienes y raíces, mientras Neko trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital, mientras más lo pensaba más cuenta se daban de que el mundo daba muchas vueltas y llevaba a los seres humanos a un lugar que nunca pensaron. Aunque la felicidad dependía de aquél choque de suerte del cual no te dabas cuenta que tenías que seguir, muchas personas terminaban desaprovechando ésa única oportunidad en su vida, algo que aquélla pareja no desaprovechó. Y mucho menos con la nueva sorpresa que les vendría.

Ése día, celebraban su aniversario de 2 años de casados, ya tenían de igual manera 5 años aproximadamente viviendo juntos en un departamento más amplio que el que tuvo alguna vez Misaki, y más céntrico, muy cómodo para ir al trabajo y hacer las demás diligencias como ir de compras.

Caminaban viendo las tiendas después de una cena en su bar favorito homra, Neko se veía entusiasmada, con cada cosa navideña que veía, porque estaban casi acercándose a tal fecha, la nieve caía y por ende estaban muy abrigados. Misaki sonreía al verla, ése día transcurría muy bien.

Entonces en el centro de la calle comercial, se encontraron con un gran y hermoso árbol iluminado, ambos se quedaron viéndolo.

—Misaki no te compré un regalo —Manifestó Neko, haciendo que Misaki volteara a verla.

—Eso no importa, pasamos un gran día hoy ¿no? —Le dijo sonriéndole, de verdad, con el simple hecho de estar ahí para él, era el mejor regalo.

—Es que pensé que no sería necesario porque tengo algo que decirte —Tras esas palabras, Misaki quedó algo preocupado.

—¿Pasó algo? —Le preguntó algo nervioso colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola fijamente, como diciéndole ¿a quién debo matar?

—Sí, pero nada malo —Le dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo con ternura, eso hizo tranquilizar a Yata.

—¿Entonces? —Yata preguntó esperando la noticia de su esposa.

—Estoy embarazada —Declaró en voz baja, Misaki quedó con los ojos en blanco.

—¿Q-qué? No escuché —Pensó que había escuchado mal pero había escuchado muy bien, lástima Neko no sabía eso.

—¡Qué estoy embarazada! —Gritó haciendo que todos los transeúntes voltearan a verlos sorprendidos— ¿Ya escuchaste? —Sonrió inocente, Misaki se sonrojó por todos los ojos que lo miraban, pero tras 1 segundo le dejó de importar.

—¡Estoy muy feliz! —Exclamó y la abrazo, las personas que lograron oír esa noticia, aplaudieron a la pareja—. Tienes razón, éste es el mejor regalo de aniversario, estás conmigo, tú y nuestro bebé —. Neko con brillos en sus ojos se sintió tan reconformada al sentir a su esposo abrazándolo, ella lo abrazó de una manera dulce y colocó su cabeza sorbe su pecho. Era el momento, ellos formarían una familia feliz. Cuando regresaron a casa, ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

—Apuesto a que es niño —Le dijo Neko con una sonrisa confiada.

—Ni hablar, será niña, puedo apostar todo lo que quieras —Contraatacó Misaki.

—¿Qué tal tu patineta?

—¡Hey, pero ni siquiera sabes montar una!

—¿Te acobardas?

—¡Claro que no, ya verás que ganaré!

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Genial comencé muy activa éste año publicando actualización xD espero continuar así el resto del año (?) jajaja, no saben lo mucho que amé escribir éste capítulo, ya tenía muchas ansias de escribir sobre una vida más familiar (?), ¿qué piensan que será niño o niña? xD yo ya tengo la respuesta (?) hahaha quizá lo publique en el siguiente capítulo, aún no lo sé, depende que me trae mi imaginación (?). Espero les haya gustado, muchos éxitos nos leemos luego!


	23. Caprichos

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 552.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), trama chiclé, capítulos desordenados, narración de dudosa calidad, escenas un poco subidas de tono (no tanto).

 **Aclaraciones:** El tiempo es un poco después del capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPRICHOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pasada la media noche, Misaki se encontraba totalmente dormido, haciendo pensar que nada ni nadie lo podrían despertar, ni varios despertadores sonando sin parar. Pero no fue así cuando su esposa, quien hace poco le había dado la noticia de estar embarazada lo agitó un poco por el hombro, llamándolo por su nombre hasta que éste muy adormilado abrió sus ojos.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —Apenas logró decirle, un poco preocupado debido a que nunca lo había despertado con tanta desesperación.

—Tengo hambre —Misaki no pudo evitar colocar una cara medio sorprendido, debido a que no esperaba tal declaración de su parte.

—¿Por qué no vas por algo de comer en la cocina? —Intentó no cuestionar mucho lo que le decía, ya que cuando fueron al doctor, éste le advirtió que su adorable esposa podría tener cambios de humor drásticos durante el embarazo, por lo que era algo por lo que decía estar preparado.

—¡Porque quiero que tú cocines! —Respondió con una petición de niña pequeña— Quiero pescado…

—Pero amor, ya es de madrugada… —Misaki intentó negarse, pero luego observó los ojos húmedos de su esposa.

—¿Es que ya no me quieres? —Lo dijo con aquélla voz quebrada que el castaño no pudo ignorar, enseguida respondió con un "ok, lo haré" que hizo que su cara cambiara totalmente a una sonrisa, por primera vez Misaki vivió un cambio de humor realmente drástico, si éste era el principio, no se imaginaba los demás meses que restaban.

—¿Aún no está listo? —Manifestó de manera exigente mientras miraba a su esposo cocinar.

—Al menos que lo quieras crudo, pues no, no está listo —Respondió para luego bostezar mientras el pescado se cocinaba. Neko se acercó hacia la cocina y observó el pescado.

—Eso es atún…

—Es correcto, ¿pasa algo con ello?

—Que yo quiero salmón…

—Pero no tenemos salmón —Manifestó Misaki muy nervioso de cómo reaccionaría Neko, y sus nervios eran razonables, pues la chica empezó a mostrar signos de querer llorar.

—¡Pues ve al supermercado y cómpralo! —Ésta gritó.

—Pero las tiendas no abrirán hasta dentro de unas horas —Intentó callarla para que no levantara a los vecinos, más bien, para que no pensaran que él le estaba haciendo daño o algo parecido. Pero resultaban infructuosas sus acciones de callarla, por lo que terminó besándola como última alternativa, la cual empezó a dar sus frutos, porque la chica se calmó y empezó a dejarse llevar haciendo el beso aún más intenso, acercando más a Misaki a su cuerpo, empezaron a tocarse mientras gemían, un momento que nada podía interrumpir, a excepción de…

—Misaki huele a quemado —Susurró Neko mientras era besada por el castaño.

—Que me importa… deben ser los vecinos quemando basura —Respondió él sin parar las caricias, Neko entreabrió sus ojos y observó el pescado con humo.

—¡Misaki se te quemó el pescado! —Exclamó Neko mientras se alejaba de él y apagaba la cocina— Creo que comeré pan… —Dijo desilusionada.

—¡¿Es enserio?! —Exclamó Misaki haciendo que Neko girara a verlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella confundida.

—Nada —Eso respondió. Pero claramente estaba muy enojado—. Me voy a dormir —Sentenció. Dejando a una Neko totalmente confundida, ella no se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido un apasionante momento, ya que… bueno… ella tenía mucha hambre, o más bien, su bebé le pedía mucha comida.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡AL FIN HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR ALGO! 1. Internet del horror. 2. Mi imaginación estaba perdida en el más allá. 3. Tengo muchas ocupaciones, y bueno basta de escusas baratas xD muchas gracias por reviews x3! espero les haya gustado éste capítulo :3 lo pensaba hacer más corto, pero bueno, al final quedó un poco más largo xD! Creo que a partir de éste capítulo los pondré por orden, o bueno quien sabe :3 todo depende de que pueda escribir al final jaja ¡Feliz día, tarde o noche! Nos leemos luego~


	24. Un mejor lugar

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 667.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, situaciones chiclé, un poco cursi, etc.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **UN MEJOR LUGAR**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se encontraba nervioso en el vehículo transportándose en búsqueda de su esposa en el trabajo, Miyabi, quien es muy comúnmente llamada Neko por sus más allegados. Ése día había tomado una decisión sin la consulta de su esposa, aunque antes lo habían conversado, nunca se llegó a una conclusión, y para decisiones como esas ambos deberían estar de acuerdo, se emocionó tanto que se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, y actuó sin pensarlo.

Y ahora debía decírselo a Neko, esperaba no reaccionara de mala manera.

—¡Hola! —Ella lo saludó con ánimo una vez se montó en el vehículo, Neko ahora se encontraba con seis meses de embarazo, no quería dejar de trabajar, por el momento todo iba muy bien y se encontraba sana tanto ella como las bebés, y si, la joven pareja se convertirían en padres de 2 gemelas.

Fue una gran sorpresa lo que ellos se llevaron. Además de eso, la "apuesta" que habían hecho cuando Neko dio la noticia de su embarazo, la había ganado doblemente Misaki.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿No te esforzaste mucho, no? —Le preguntó Misaki mientras conducía. Neko negó con su cabeza, respondiendo que todo había ido muy bien, Neko trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital, a pesar de que varios pacientes eran "insoportables" Neko sabía llevarse bien con todos, varios de sus compañeros admitieron que el hospital no sería lo mismo sin ella allí— Por cierto, les tengo una pequeña sorpresa que darles… —Dijo tanto para ella como para las niñas, algo nervioso, simulando una sonrisa.

—¿Oyeron eso niñas? ¡Su padre nos dará una sorpresa! —Dijo ella dirigiéndose a sus bebés— ¿Y qué es?

—Si te lo digo ahora no sería una sorpresa —Le sonrió mientras seguía conduciendo, Neko por su parte infló sus mejillas como niña pequeña.

—Ok, pero no quiero esperar tanto —Le dijo casi como advertencia.

Y sin más, Misaki se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la sorpresa.

—Llegamos —Misaki detuvo el vehículo y se bajó, abrió la puerta del lado de Neko y la ayudó a bajarse.

—No entiendo —Ella parpadeó muchas veces confundida— ¿Dónde está la sorpresa? —Preguntó.

—Ésta es —Yata señaló una casa de dos pisos, Neko al verla abrió sus ojos como platos— ¿Recuerdas mi jefe en la inmobiliaria? —Le preguntó, Neko asintió en respuesta— Le pregunté sobre buenas ofertas y llegamos aquí, no pude decir no.

—Mi-Misaki esto es… —Neko no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para manifestar lo que sentía.

—Lo sé, ¿muy precipitado, no? Es que pronto nacerán nuestras niñas, el departamento no es lo suficientemente grande, quería algo para que todos estuviéramos cómodos —Dijo éste un poco "tímido".

—¡Es hermoso Misaki, me encantó la sorpresa! —Exclamó Neko para sorpresa del chico, pensó que incluso lo regañaría, aunque pensándolo bien, Neko no era de molestarse tanto, pero con el embarazo surgen muchos cambios de humor así que no sabía que esperarse.

—¿Enserio te gusta? —Preguntó más emocionado— Tengo las llaves, podemos verla por dentro, ya verás, es realmente perfecta en espacio, el jardín trasero es perfecto para jugar, ¡podría construir una casa del árbol y todo!

—¡Sí, entremos! —Exclamó muy emocionada y le tomó la mano, dirigiéndose de manera rápida hacia la nueva casa.

Cuando Misaki abrió la puerta, los ojos de Neko brillaron como estrellas al ver toda la casa, era realmente hermosa, no sabía cómo describirlo aunque su sonrisa lo decía todo, sólo con eso, Misaki era feliz.

—Ven, veamos el cuarto de las niñas —La pareja subieron las escaleras— Necesita unas cuantas reparaciones, pero nada que no sepa hacer, el precio lo vi muy accesible —Explicó mientras caminaban hacia su destino— Aquí pondremos las dos cunas ¿qué te parece?

—Es perfecto, me encanta —Dijo Neko con una gran sonrisa— ¡Oh a las niñas también les gusta! Patearon —Mencionó con una risa.

—¡Eso me alegra! —Expresó Misaki acercándose a su esposa y hablándole a sus bebés. La pareja se quedó allí un rato más admirando el nuevo hogar en el que se mudarían.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Me siento feliz, por fin pude escribir algo después de... no sé, un mes? Quizá más xD He estado muy ocupada, incluso distraída con otras cosas, bueno en fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben que serán dos niñas! Desde hace mucho tiempo imaginé que ellos tendrían gemelas, no sé porque, los imagino de esa manera xD incluso los he dibujado con sus gemelas hace mucho tiempo, pero me ha dado flojera pasarlo en digital uwu jaja bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~


	25. Familia

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 482.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), algo cursi, temachiclé, narración de dudosa calidad, entre otros.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FAMILIA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Mami, mami, quiero salir a jugar al parque! —Exclamó la pequeña de ojos verdes brillosos.

—Misora, está lloviendo, será mejor mañana, ¿sí? —Aquélla fue su madre quien habló, no era nadie más que la que respondía bajo el seudónimo de Neko; quien tuvo 2 hermosas gemelas con su esposo, Misaki Yata. Ambas, con el color de cabello igual al de su padre, una de ojos verdes, llamada Misora y otra de ojos azules, llamada Miyuki.

—¡Pero quiero ir al parque! —Lloriqueó Misora.

—Es mejor hacer caso a mamá, no quieres resfriarte como la otra vez —Le dijo su gemela, Miyuki, ella también era muy animada como Misora, pero solía reflexionar más rápido que ella.

—¡No es justo! —Exclamó Misora, con sus mejillas infladas y se dirigió al sofá.

—Vamos niñas, podemos jugar otra cosa, ¿no? —Mencionó su madre animada. El sólo hecho de pensar en jugar con muñecas le parecía emocionante, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijas jugando, era algo que disfrutaba mucho, después de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que había madurado, seguía teniendo rastros de ser como una niña.

En ese momento, sintieron la puerta abrirse.

—Llegó papá, escondámonos —Les dijo Miyabi a sus hijas. Sí, era una de esas costumbres que habían agarrado, a veces cuando llegaba Misaki del trabajo, se escondían para que él las encontrara.

—Estoy en casa —Avisó Misaki mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada de la casa, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Su esposa e hijas se habían escondido— ¿No hay nadie en casa? —Simuló con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la sala. Visualizó cada parte de la habitación—. Creo que hoy cenaré solo —Dijo burlón, mientras escuchaba unas risitas provenientes detrás del sofá. Misaki sonrió triunfante—. Creo que escuché algo, ¿o fue sólo mi imaginación? —Siguió jugando mientras se acercaba al sofá— ¡Las encontré! —Y allí se encontraban, las tres mujeres a quienes más amaba en el universo. Las niñas no pudieron evitar reírse fuertemente, para luego acercarse a su padre y abrazarlo. Neko se levantó del suelo y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido, querido —Le dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Papá, mamá no me dejó salir al parque! —Acusó su hija Misora.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —Respondió Misaki.

—¡Es porque está lloviendo, no podemos salir así! —Defendió Miyuki.

—Tiene razón, pero mañana podremos ir todos juntos ¿te parece? —Le propuso a su hija, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, la misma afirmó feliz por la idea— ¿Sucede algo Miyuki? —Le preguntó tras verla con sus mejillas infladas.

—Yo también quiero que acaricies mi cabeza… —Mencionó sonrojada. Misaki rio un poco y la complació, sintiéndose feliz.

Neko no pudo evitar reírse por eso, para seguidamente decir: —¡Yo también quiero, Misaki no es justo! —Exclamó su esposa abalanzándose hacia él.

Sí, momentos como estos, en familia, eran sumamente perfectos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Dios, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, debo decir, amé este capítulo, me siento muy orgullosa, desde hace tiempo quería escribirlo! y desde como diciembre que le tengo el nombre a sus hijas (?) xD espero a ustedes les haya gustado también!


	26. Distancia

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece a mí.

 **Tiempo:** En este capítulo Misaki y Neko SON NOVIOS, más no están casados, ni mucho menos tienen hijos, Neko sigue en el instituto.

 **Número de palabras:** 177.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje, mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliché, etc.

 **Aclaraciones:** »Pensamientos«

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCIA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se sentía extraño no verla ese fin de semana. Neko se había marchado a un viaje escolar y Misaki obviamente se tuvo que quedar en la ciudad; además, por más que quisiera ir, no era como si pudiera estar en el mismo autobús e ir a los mismos lugares que ella.

Misaki estaba inquieto, su novia estaba lejos y él la extrañaba. Y una parte de él sabía que ella también lo hacía, recuerda como Neko lloró cuando supo que Misaki no podía ir con ella, incluso no quería ir por esa razón pero Misaki la convenció de que sería divertido, estaría con sus amigos, y él no quería arruinar eso.

Él estaba seguro de que a pesar de todo, se divertiría y llegaría contándole todo lo que hizo. Eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, pero no lo hacía extrañarla menos.

»Son sólo 3 días…« Intentó animarse él mismo.

Suspiró y se recostó sobre la mesa del bar HOMRA »Sí, sólo 3 días«. Tendría que empezar a distraerse con sus amigos mientras esos días pasaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Tiempo sin subir algo MisaNeko, ya extrañaba escribir de mis pequeños, debo darles más amor jaja. Espero les haya gustado :)


	27. Extraño

**Disclaimer:** K project no me pertenece a mí.

 **Tiempo:** En este capítulo Misaki aún no se ha dado cuenta o no ha admitido que le gusta Neko, es más bien como comenzó a sentir cosas por ella.

 **Número de palabras:** 156.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje), mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliché, etc.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXTRAÑO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Antes de que Misaki se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre sus sentimientos por Neko, él empezó a comportarse de otra manera, todo comenzó por leves sonrojos, algo que era muy común en Yata, un chico muy tímido con las chicas; pero después, empezó a sentirse incómodo cuando veía a Neko hablar con otros chicos.

Eso en definitiva nunca le había pasado con otra chica.

¿Por qué se molestaba cuando ella estaba con otros? Más específicamente, con los que parecían acercarse con otras intenciones. Otra razón, es que a pesar de estar a larga distancia, él se le quedaba mirándola, y enseguida se sonrojaba.

Entonces, llegaba a esos momentos en los que, cuando veía algo lindo en alguna tienda, pensaba en comprarlos para ella. Enseguida negaba con su cabeza, intentando desviar aquéllos pensamientos.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —se preguntó aturdido. Porque no podía ser verdad, él no podía creer que le gustase Neko.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** La verdad, me vi Sakura CardCaptor nuevamente y recordé como yo pienso que Misaki empezó a gustarle Neko, aquéllos síntomas son parecidos a los de Shaoran, incluso, noté que yo veo que Neko y Misaki al inicio lucían justo como Sakura y Shaoran, por los rasgos distraídos de Neko y aquélla "inocencia", sin embargo, no todo lo veo igual, sólo algunas cosas, como en este caso :3.


	28. Discusión

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece ~

 **Número de palabras:** 2.082.

 **Pareja:** Yata Misaki x Neko.

 **Advertencias:** Pareja Crack, posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], un poco empalagoso, historia totalmente alterna y fuera de la historia original, mucho headcanon [canon nada más en mi cabeza xD].

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCUSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no sabía si estaba más enojado, o más triste. Ese día había tenido una discusión con su novia, Neko, nombrada también como Miyabi Ameno por el rey verde, aunque de eso no había mucho que decir. Todo empezó por una tontería, el cual empezó a hacerse cada vez más grande, tanto que ambos se separaron y desde hace horas no habían cruzado más palabras.

Se sentía idiota, ¿cómo no pudo parar de discutir tantas tonterías y darle la razón a Neko? Oh, ahora lo recordaba, Kuroh estaba presente, más bien, todo comenzó por su culpa, por insinuaciones del pelinegro hacia Misaki, lo cual lo hizo enojar, respondiéndole de mala manera, algo que a la de ojos bicolor no le pareció bien, no le gustaba ver a su novio y a su amigo pelearse. Por lo que intentó detener una posible pelea.

Pero Misaki había hecho algo mal en esa ocasión, o más bien, los celos lo habían cegado y había obligado a Neko a escoger entre el perro negro y él. Algo que la chica no pudo permitir que sucediera, ¿por qué tenía que comportarse de manera tan infantil? Neko podría ser posesiva, quería a Misaki solo para ella, pero jamás lo pondría a escoger entre HOMRA y ella; porque muy bien sabía la importancia y aprecio que cada uno tenía en su propio clan.

La discusión se profundizó cada vez más y más, ya ni quería recordar cada palabra que habían dicho, porque eran como puntazos en el corazón. Yata podía afirmar claramente que era un total idiota, y que lo más probable Kuroh lo estaría disfrutando. Después de todo, los sentimientos del perro negro hacia **su** Neko no era algo de lo que Yata no estuviera consciente. Desde antes de que el pelirrojo conquistara el corazón de la chica, siempre estuvieron en esa constante lucha de celos, para luego enterarse de que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma chica, ahí fue cuando todo se tornó con más seriedad. Pero al final, Yata se quedó con la chica, si se podría decir de esa manera.

Yata empezaba a arrepentirse de todo lo que dijo, quería arreglar lo que había arruinado, se sentía sofocado, no paraba de pensar en querer ir hacia Neko, abrazarla y disculparse por todo lo ocurrido, pero: ¿cómo lo haría? Tenía miedo de que ella aún estuviera enojada, que no lo perdonase nunca, y esos pensamientos hacían que desapareciera cada vez más, lentamente.

Cada vez los pensamientos se hacían más profundos, golpeó la pared como respuesta, se sentía tan impotente.

—Misaki, no importa que tan mal día hayas tenido, no golpees mi bar —Le dijo Kusanagi como advertencia, casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Pensé que estarías con Neko hoy —Manifestó extrañada Anna.

—Eso era… lo que tenía planeado —Dijo Misaki en voz baja, pensando en si decir lo que había pasado.

—Pero tuvieron una discusión —Adivinó Kusanagi, siendo ahora Misaki quien lo miró fulminante, cosa que respondió toda respuesta tanto de la reina roja como la del dueño del bar.

—¿Discusión? —Pronunció confusa Anna— Pero ustedes siempre solucionan sus diferencias rápido… —Manifestó con extrañeza.

—Lo sé… es sólo que… esta vez no pude contenerme —Declaró el chico, muy apenado por contar aquello y enojado consigo mismo.

La reina roja no pudo evitar levantarse y dirigirse hacia Yata— Lo que sea que haya sido, estoy segura que se arreglara, porque ustedes dos se quieren —Anna sostuvo las manos de Yata con una sonrisa que contagio al chico—. Así que deberías ir con ella, porque esto no se arreglará si te quedas aquí, Misaki.

—Anna tiene razón, Yata-chan —Dijo Kusanagi— Deja de llorar y ve por la mujer que amas —Se atrevió a decir, provocando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

—¡C-cállate! —Manifestó apenado— ¡Eso es algo que ya sé, no es necesario que me lo digas! —Exclamó Yata en tonó de regaño hacia su superior, bajó la vista hacia Anna mucho más calmado que antes— Gracias Anna, iré.

Y sin más, tomó su patineta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Neko.

* * *

Giraba una y otra vez sobre la cama, estaba enojada, muy enojada. No podía creer que su novio la hubiera colocado en tal situación, ¿cómo podía decirle tales cosas? Aunque dentro de ella se sentía algo culpable, porque después de todo ella no hizo nada para parar la discusión. Neko podía ser tierna, pero podía ser muy testaruda cuando la situación lo ameritaba, eso era algo que tenía en común con Misaki.

Sabía que no podía culparlo del todo, porque ella también tenía algo de culpa. Ambos fueron unos idiotas.

Abrazó su almohada con fuerza, ¿por qué la impotencia llegaba a ella en ese momento? Quería ir hacia Misaki, disculparse por todo, regresar a como todo era antes, pensar en que mañana sería navidad y ambos se encontraban "peleados" le daba mucha tristeza, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, era una gran tonta, fue lo que pensó.

No entendía porque siempre Misaki tenía que discutir con Kuroh, ¿es que acaso no eran amigos? Desde que se conocieron siempre lo dijo, no debían pelearse, debíamos dejar las diferencias y ser amigos. Pero entre ellos dos siempre había algo porque discutir, hasta el hecho de que se peleara con Saruhiko le encontraba más el sentido.

—Neko, no deberías estar tan decaída —Intentó animar Shiro— ¿No quieres galletas? Kukuri las hizo —Ofreció con una sonrisa alentadora.

Pero Neko sólo respondió con un "no".

Shiro se resignó. No había nada que la animase, ni el pescado. Lo único que podría hacerlo sería que un milagroso Yata llegase y entrase por esa puerta.

—Levántate, así jamás llegarás a nada —Manifestó Kuroh con voz autoritaria, pero Neko no hizo caso— ¿Crees que tus problemas se resolverán así?

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó Neko, levantándose de la cama y asustando a Shiro— ¡En parte es tu culpa! ¡Incitando a Misaki a discutir!

—Que ese enano no sepa mantener su boca cerrada ante un simple comentario no es culpa mía —Alegó el pelinegro, Shiro sólo observaba la situación, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque sea un poco.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Apostaría a que disfrutas hacerlo enojar hasta el punto de discutir conmigo también! —Ni ella misma podía creer lo que había dicho, fue un arranque quizá, pero la tensión no se hizo esperar en esa habitación del clan plateado.

Un largo silencio gobernó.

—¿Entonces por qué simplemente no lo escogiste a él antes que a mí? —Se atrevió a preguntar el perro negro, Neko entre abrió su boca, no pudo responder eso inmediatamente.

—Porque eres mi amigo, y no tengo porque escoger entre ustedes dos. Todos deberíamos llevarnos bien. Admito que fue muy infantil de parte de Misaki decirme algo así, pero tú también, Kuroh, fuiste infantil, y lo eres siempre en presencia de Misaki. A veces es divertido… pero hoy… —La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas, a Kuroh no le agradaba para nada hacer a la chica llorar, Shiro también se sentía muy mal por ello—. No quiero que mi relación termine, ¡yo quiero a Misaki! ¡Mucho más que al pescado! ¡Mucho más que a Shiro! —Logró expresar con muchas emociones encima, tristeza, enojo, impotencia.

Shiro se apresuró y abrazó a la chica, quien correspondió, el rey plateado sabía lo importante que era Yata para Neko, sino ella no expresaría tantos sentimientos; el albino observó a Kuroh, como queriendo comunicarle que se disculpara con Neko y la animase también.

Kuroh sabía que había hecho mal, actuaba como un amigo egoísta, el simple hecho de que Neko se haya ido con Yata antes que con él, le daba la respuesta que requería: Neko sólo lo quería como a un amigo. Nada más que eso, y no estaba actuando como tal, los celos y las ganas egoístas de que eso se terminase lo habían consumido, pero dentro de él había consciencia, esta vez llegó muy lejos y lo sabía, era algo que no podía permitir más.

—Lo siento, Neko —Manifestó Kuroh, la chica abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo miró—. Mi comportamiento fue inaceptable, me disculparé con Yata también si es necesario.

Neko se despegó del lado de Shiro y se dirigió hacia Kuroh para decirle: — Está bien, Kuroh —Le dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo, el sentimiento que sintió el pelinegro había sido muy cálido—. Iré con Misaki, porque yo también tengo parte de culpa, y como dices, no haré nada estando acostada reprimiéndome.

Sin más que decir, se dirigió hacia Misaki.

Porque no podían estar tranquilos si se encontraban en esa situación, sin dirigirse la palabra, tanto Yata como Neko no podían estar peleados por tanto tiempo, y esta era la primera vez que se extendía hasta ese punto.

Quizá necesitaron un pequeño empujón para que ambos salieran en busca del otro, aunque esa pequeña ayuda no hubiese estado, tarde o temprano terminarían buscándose, porque lo que sentían era fuerte, y no se dejarían vencer por una simple discusión. Algo que era totalmente normal entre parejas.

Yata iba en su patineta, a toda velocidad, mientras que Neko había salido en su forma de gato, porque podía evadir más fácilmente lo que se interpusiera en su camino, quería ver pronto a Misaki, pero un pequeño tropiezo la hizo caer, lastimándose la pata.

El chico se había detenido de repente por el callejón en donde había tomado un atajo, había escuchado un quejido, por lo que decidió investigar, cuando logró determinar de dónde provenían aquéllos quejidos, observó a Neko en su forma de gato, con su patita herida.

—¡Neko! —Exclamó Yata, totalmente preocupado, la pequeña en forma de gato se dio cuenta de su presencia, el chico la cargó rápidamente— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —Preguntó, aunque era fácil deducirlo, una simple mirada de su gatita y unos pequeños maúllos lo hizo comprenderlo—. Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa —Expresó con ojos húmedos, mientras observaba la patita herida de Neko— Si tan sólo no hubiera seguido en esa discusión, si te hubiera dado la razón que siempre tienes.

En ese momento Neko volvió a la normalidad, abrazó a Misaki inmediatamente y dijo en voz baja: — No es toda tu culpa, también es mía —Declaró abrazándolo más, como si hubieran pasado años de haberlo visto— De verdad lo siento.

Yata observó la pierna herida de Neko, y enseguida la abrazó.

—¡No seas tonta! —Exclamó Yata— Todo es mi culpa, debo protegerte y lo único que hice fue que terminaras herida…

—Eso no es cierto —Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y se miraron fijamente—. Misaki… yo también te he herido, aunque de verdad no fue mi intención.

—Tonta —Respondió con un leve sonrojo, la mirada fija de Neko siempre le provocaba eso, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y lo acarició, pronto se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente, Neko se sonrojó un poco por la sorpresa, pero correspondió ese beso el cual no duró más de 3 segundos.

—¿E-estamos bien ahora? —Le dijo Neko mirándolo algo tímida, con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas.

—Sí —Afirmó Misaki con una sonrisa cálida.

—¡Me alegro! —Exclamó la chica, abrazando automáticamente a Misaki con tanta fuerza que apenas y lo dejaba respirar— ¡No me gusta estar peleada con Misaki!

—¡Hey, recuerda que tienes tu pierna herida! ¡Vamos tenemos que curarte! —Manifestó Misaki nervioso.

—¡No! —Negó—. Si tanto quieres que vaya, bésame —Pidió.

—No es el mejor lugar para pedírmelo —Manifestó recordando el feo callejón en el que se encontraban— Además, tú no necesitas una excusa como esa para que te bese.

Neko se sonrojó nuevamente, Misaki no era del tipo coqueto, más bien era muy tímido a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero la confianza que obtuvo fue tan fuerte que ese rasgo sólo lo ha podido conocer ella, tampoco era como si saliera mucho esa confianza de coquetearle tan confiado. Pero era uno de los lados de él que a Neko le gustaba ver.

Y sin más, simplemente lo besó— Te amo —Le dijo con su corazón latir fuertemente.

—Y yo te amo a ti —Respondió con la misma tonada.

Las peleas eran parte de una relación, unas las hacen más débiles y a otras más fuertes. Son obstáculos que ambas partes deben de enfrentar para llegar a conciliarse, quizá a veces necesiten un poco de ayuda, algunos los resuelves solos.

Yata y Neko habían tenido su primera discusión de manera seria, se enojaron, se entristecieron, pero a la final, lograron resolverlo, logrando quererse aún más de lo que lo hacían.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Decidí publicar este one-shot que hice hace tanto tiempo en esta colección xD (quizá también traiga los demás jaja) espero pronto traer nuevos momentos ;w; extraño escribir de mi pareja crack.


End file.
